The Kings Curse
by Mytho Del Rosa
Summary: He's gone too far this time...unable to take it any longer, Arthur takes matters into his own hands. Adventure/Humor/Romance Rated: T for crack, language, and adventure violence USxUK
1. Prologue

And I give to you all, the first chapter of this slightly cracktastic fic. I think I saw a picture that inspired this…either that or it was because I sat down and watched the movie "Fairytales"…something like that. About these two girls who took pictures of fairies and stuff…I love that movie, though when you think about it, it's kinda creepy at the same time. Not really creepy in a bad way, just a creepy in the "whoa" kinda way…ya know? I mean, who are we to say they or any of these other so called "mythical" creatures don't exist? What? Just because we've never seen them? That's just stupid in my opinion =3=…they're probably smart enough to know if they want to live…they'll stay the hell away from us humans XD. Also, I find it rather amusing how accurate Alfred is in Hetalia…it's almost creepy…as in creepy, creepy…and in a cool yet…oh shit…kinda way too =3=. Pardon my French. I'm rambling xD…

* * *

Prologue

It was that time of the month again, each month a different host country would hold the World Meeting and this time around it was England's turn. As such, he was not pleased about the matter but being the gentleman that he was, he would prepare something and hopefully this time around events would go smoothly. The last meeting was hosted by America and to say the absolute very least, it was the most unproductive meeting in the very existence of the cosmos. Then again, he was not one to talk, the last time he hosted a meeting, things had not gone according to plan, though if he had anything to say on the matter, that was America's fault too. The past was past, and this time things would run smoothly.

The Brit sighed. He was standing in front of a large green chalk board and was in the middle of drawing a group of faces when the first member showed up. It was Germany, the two gave simple nods of acknowledgement before going about their original business. It was not long after that Italy joined up with Germany; he was going on about pasta as always but was either generally ignored or being scolded. Next was Japan and China, the two did not speak to each other and seemed to be avoiding one another completely. Soon enough, the rest filed in, France following Russia, who in turn was followed by three very nervous looking Baltic's and Belarus. Spain, Romano, and Greece were next on the list as well as a long line of other smaller countries. Even Canada had shown up, of course, this was only after he was sat on by Russia…again.

"Alright! Is that everybody?" the dirty blonde glanced around the meeting room to make sure that everybody was seated. Once he had confirmed that, he got started, "Right then, first order of business…" before he was able to finish that sentence however, a nearly traumatic force slammed into him, knocking the poor island nation off his feet. He was quite literally seeing stars and stripes for a brief moment before he realized that the spot light had been commandeered.

"Sorry I'm late guys! The hero was out being awesome!" the all to familiar, and overly cheerful voice that England had hoped he wouldn't have to hear If he'd started the meeting sooner than planned, was now echoing through his ear drums.

"Bloody hell! Alfred! This is my meeting, what are you doing?" Agitated and already at his wits end, he was given an eye blindingly bright smile from the American who simply laughed and waved off his question.

"Right, right, you guys weren't gonna start without me were you? Cause I totally have this great plan that will fix everything! I thought of it while on my way over here."

There was a hush that went around the meeting room, nobody wanted to hear it but it wasn't like they really had much say in the matter. Even if one of them did decide to say that they didn't care, they would get an earful of it any way. However, one of them did have something to say, England, he pushed himself off the floor and was positively livid.

"Will. You. Sit. Down!" he snapped, "I already have this meeting planned out and it doesn't involve any of your loony and completely irrational plans!"

Brilliant blue eyes turned slowly and met with furious green ones, for a moment there was silence before the American just laughed, "Aww, don't be such a stick in the mud Igg.."

"Don't!" England cut in, "Don't you dare call me that!"

"But Iggy, your meetings are so boring, besides, this plan will totally work!"

Already, the meeting hadn't even started yet and already it was off track. Sure, he could have simply let it go, but then nothing would get done. This was a no win situation, either let the other take over the meeting and get absolutely nothing done, or try and stop him and still get absolutely nothing done. This was a headache and it was slowly starting to form in the back of the Briton's head. It wasn't like him to do anything without fully thinking it through, but the other had pushed one too many of his buttons. This was supposed to be a civilized meeting set up to try and solve the worlds problems and so far all that's happened at these meetings, save for Germany's…his seem to go very smoothly…it was almost envious…no matter…all these meetings ever seem to accomplish is create more problems.

This was one of those big mistakes one is allotted, and after a long history, he finally made it. While yes, he regretting some things, but this was something beyond regret, it was desperation. A moment of doing something completely spontaneous in hopes that something helpful would come out of it. When the other blonde was not looking, he had taken something out from behind his military jacket. Keeping it out of site, he muttered something in what sounded like Latin.

He could feel it, the magic, it was building up. Without a moment to waste, he whipped out a star topped wand and pointed it at the American. There was a loud bang and a bright flash, many of the other countries had dove under the table but when the light died down, the found that the obnoxious one was still standing. He was blinking, a slightly confused look on his face before he scratched the back of his head.

"H-Hey you guys? What is it? Something on my face? Are you listening?" He looked around at everybody as they slowly climbed out from their hiding spots and staring at the other as if he were crazy. Some would debate that he probably was…but the question on the others minds was…where was their host?

England himself, was actually still lying on the ground. He was doubled over and covering his face and head. America was the first to spot him, he just glanced down, "Hey, Iggy, whatcha doin' on the floor?" he then noticed the funny looking wand, it was broken in two. "Um…I think…your toy thing is broken…"

This seemed to make the Brit tense, his head rose just a little so that he could see, and what he saw made his green eyes grow very large. Without a second thought, he quickly grabbed it against his better judgment and got to his feet, stammering, "M-Meeting's over…" he then rushed from the room without another word. Leaving a room full of very confused people.

What exactly had happened? And, with England running off, that left them in the same room as America. The meeting wasn't over by a long shot…

* * *

What did I tell ya? Ok so it's not uberly cracktastic, but still. Alfred's epic can freakin' repel magic. Can I hear a Fawk Yeah! And "Pfft…fail Iggy D:"

Did I mention I like to torment Arthur? Seriously, he walks into that stuff so easily…it's hard NOT to tease him at least a little ;w;….I'm sorry Iggy! I still love you!


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to the people who reviewed x3. Now onward!

* * *

Chapter One

Three weeks had passed and nothing was heard from England since the incident at the world meeting. America was sitting in front of his television watching a football game when the phone rang; he glanced over at it briefly before disregarding it to continue watching the game. It wasn't until his roommate tony, an alien from outer space, picked up the phone that the American drew his attention away from the screen a second time. When the other held the phone out to him, he heaved a heavy sigh before climbing over the back of his large sofa and grabbing the phone.

"Yeah? Can ya make it kinda quick, it isn't quite half time yet…" he started only to pause when he heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Al, have you heard from Arthur? I'm kinda worried, he was supposed to visit yesterday but he didn't show."

"Um…who is this again?" America cut in scratching the back of his head. There was a loud groan on the other end of the phone followed by some exasperated rants of sorts, "Yeah, well, listen, I gotta go k'?" with that, he hung up the phone cheerfully before leaping over the couch a second time to shout something about an unfair call by the referee's.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the phone line stood a very exasperated Canadian, muttering under his breath slightly before setting the phone receiver down, Matthew Williams, aka Canada, picked the phone back up and dialed a new number. Despite the fact that he was family, he really did not want to have to call this one…but with Alfred being Alfred, there really wasn't anybody else to turn to.

"_Oui_?" came that all too familiar sultry voice of the well known Frenchman.

"U-um…" Canada shifted, "F-Francis? It's Matthew…" he started, only to be cut off once again but this time by a long string of sweet French nothings.

"_Mon petit chaton le plus adorable! _You finally called_!_" France finally said something that Canada was able to fully translate in his head.

"Y-yes…I was wondering if you've heard from Arthur lately?"

"Hmmm? Arthur?" the Frenchman thought for a moment, "Now that you mention it, _non_…I have not had the pleasure of his company for some time now…" this seemed to catch France's attention. The more he thought about it, the more he noticed that it had been some time since England had attempted to darken his doorstep with his "hard to get" attitude. "Have you called Alfred?"

"Yes, but he wasn't much help…" Canada sighed, "I even tried calling his house but nobody answered, I called his work but nobody there has seen him either, I'm starting to get worried…"

There was a long moment of silence; both nations were trying to figure out what could have happened. They both knew that England had been rather upset about how the meeting had turned out as well as that strange explosion.

"W-well…if you could just keep an eye out…I'm sure he'll turn up again, eh?" Canada finally spoke.

"_Oui_…I am sure he is just sulking, but I will look into the matter personally _mon cher_." And with that France hung up the phone. Canada followed suit but was still concerned, what on earth could have happened? England couldn't just disappear off the face of the planet. Well, the island itself couldn't but…what about…the blonde shook his head. He could not think about that, France was right, he was probably just in one of his moods and would turn up sooner or later. The Canadian just hoped that was the case…

--

A heavy groan slipped from the Briton's throat as he tried to move his arms and legs. When this did not work, he tried to open his eyes, only to find that his vision was being blocked by a strip of rough black material. This was not good, he did not need his vision to notice at least this much, however, what concerned him the most was how he ended up in this predicament and who it was that was keeping him. He could tell that he was lying on the ground, it was grassy so he must be outside…there was an oddly familiar earthy scent in the air mixed with the scent of flowers and morning due.

Shifting, he tried sitting up this time, his body felt heavier than usual but he managed to roll himself onto his back. As for sitting up, this wasn't going to happen apparently…but he didn't have to concern himself with that matter when a voice suddenly spoke.

"Remove the blind fold…" the voice stated. It was a strange voice, deep but…small…for some reason. There was movement around him, and then something lifted the black material from his eyes, only to be met with a bright light. Wincing and closing his eyes for just a moment before reopening them again to allow them time to adjust, the dirty blonde blinked a few times. It was then that he realized the full scope of his situation. He was gazing up at the night sky, the light he had seen belonged to several tiny little orbs that danced around him…he knew these lights…for they were not lights at all…they were fairies.

Turning his head to the side, he found that the reason why he was having difficulty moving was due to the fact he was lying in the center of a rather large fairy ring. This particular one was more active than the ones humans normally see, it kept him trapped there, almost petrified. Turning his gaze back up towards the sky, he asked, "W-what is going on?"

The voice that had spoken moments ago, spoke again, "You are on trial."

Well that wasn't good…but, he knew why…

"Arthur Kirkland, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland…you are on trial for the destruction of an ancient fairy artifact as well as the misuse of magic."

Arthur squirmed a little, he really wanted to sit up, he was finding it very uncomfortable not being able to see his accuser as well as the fact that lying here like this added to the growing sense of vulnerability. "I understand the first charge, but I am a bit confused by what you mean on the second." He then stated, "How was what I did any different then my previous uses?"

"In your previous accounts, you had no real intention of causing any sort of bodily harm to another," the other stated, "However, this time, you had the full intent of causing harm to another living being and as such cannot be condoned or tolerated."

Arthur was silent this time, there was some truth to what the other had said. He had honestly wanted to knock some sense into America, hurt him…to put it in more ungentlemanly terms. But that made his predicament that much worse, he knew what the penalty was for both crimes and as such, he'd openly committed both of them. There didn't need to be a trial, this was all formality, his fate was sealed…

"Then…what are you waiting for?" he asked quietly, "We both know what has to be done…"

There was a rush of hushed whispers, Arthur lay silent and waiting, his heart was pounding against his ribcage and it felt as if his stomach had tied itself into a hundred knots. Finally, the voice spoke, however, it said something in the fairy's language. Whatever was said though, had lifted the strange petrifaction off of the Englishman which allowed him to slowly sit up.

Though, when he did, he wished he hadn't, the one he was facing was none other than the Fairy King himself. "Y-Your…Your Majesty!?"

"Honestly Arthur, I never would have thought this day would come…where you would be so foolish and wreckless…" he said, "It pains me to have to do this, but our law is absolute…" and with that, before the other had any time to follow up on those words, he waved his hand but once and in an instant, Arthur's body started turning to stone.

* * *

The end! 8D *shot*

TwT Just kidding, but yeah…I felt that was a fun spot to leave off O3O. You have been warned, I do love leaving cliffhangers, may they be good ones or bad ones =3=''…though I can't seem to take them…I hate it when I'm left on a cliffhanger…is that ironic? I think it is =3=…

Trust Alfred to choose football over…well…everything else XD, I swear, there are some points cannon or not, where you just want to smack him. He's the sort of character that's sort of hard to hate, but hard to like at the same time. Me, I find him adorably obnoxious…kind of like Richard Castle 8D. Half the time you want to either punch his face or smack him…but then the other half of the time it's hard not to fall for his obvious charms DX, damn those characters…damn them!

But anywho…

Translations: I sorta borrowed them from another story =3='' is that cheating? He was going to say them anyway so…ok…shutting up DX.

_Mon petit chaton le plus adorable! _:My most adorable little kitten!

_mon cher _: My dear

_Non _: No

_Oui _: Yes

Also, for those who don't know what a fairy ring/circle is…it's basically a ring of mushrooms. I've actually seen a few, they're pretty cool 8D


	3. Chapter 2

Of course, said cliffhanger won't have nearly as much affect as a normal one since I have the next chapter right here =3=. I know, I'm just special that way =3=.

* * *

Chapter Two

At first it was only the territories, and then it was the former colonies that felt it next. It was like a chill that ran down their spines, their blood seemed to thicken slightly, it was a dreadful feeling and one that caused a very large commotion. It was only a few days after that the rest of the nations noticed the odd sense of emptiness, something was missing. As a result of this, a world meeting was called sooner than scheduled, this time being hosted by Canada. However, France was the one who had organized everything and would be the one to run the meeting seeing as his beloved little baby would most likely be ignored. Not so much out of malice but because they would probably not realize he was even there speaking in the first place.

"As most of you have probably noticed, The United Kingdom has cut off all connections to the rest of the world." The Frenchman stated, "As such, it is causing some…difficulty with various economies, but what is most concerning is the fact that there has been literally no incoming or outgoing communications."

"Do you think Arthur-san is planning something without the rest of us knowing?" Japan questioned, however, France seemed to think other wise.

"Non, he is not foolish enough to do something like that…" France sighed and scratched the back of his head, he was being surprisingly serious about this matter. This as well as the situation with England was enough to tell the other nations that this was a very serious problem.

"W-what do you think is going on, Francis?" Canada then spoke up, "You said you would look into the matter."

"And I have, petit Mathieu," France stated with a fancy twirl of the hand, "From what I have found, _mon Anglais _has disappeared."He seemed rather pleased with his discovery; however, everybody else in the room either wore a shocked expression, a look of disbelief, or in Russia's case, an unnervingly calm and happy smile.

"W-What!? Disappeared?!" Canada was the first to break the silence, "I-I thought…"

Before Canada could finish his thought, the door burst open and America walked in. He seemed as cheery as ever despite the current situation, yet when he spoke it was clear that he was at least a little irritated, "Aww, man you guys started without me!" ok, perhaps a little whiney too, "What'd I miss? Have we decided anything?"

"Well! It would seem that Arthur has disappeared, and as I'm sure you're aware, with his disappearance, all connections to his country have died out." Francis stated, though he seemed disillusioned by the American.

"Yeeaaah! I did notice that he's been awfully stuffy lately…" America rubbed his chin, "Hey! I got an idea!"

"Ugh…Alfred, not now eh?" Canada groaned.

"It's a really good idea," America continued talking, completely ignoring his brother's protest, "Why don't we go and see him for ourselves!"

Silence fell upon the meeting room like a blanket, everybody, even Russia, had a rather startled look on their face. Had…had the American actually suggested something reasonable?! They all needed to take a moment to let the concept sink in before Germany got to his feet.

"For once, I agree…we should send someone to go and see what is going on."

"I think Comrade Alfred should go, da?" Russia spoke up with a cheery and a look of slight ill-intent.

"Don't call me comrade you commie bastard…" America smiled back, his sparkly yet heroic persona not wavering an instant, "And why do I have to go?"

"That's actually a good idea, I second that motion," France nodded, "Are we all in agreement?" he looked around the room and everybody, save for America, nodded. They had completely disregarded his thoughts and feelings on the matter, all agreeing silently that it would be a taste of his own medicine. However, as they all seemed to be in an agreeable mood, they had all agreed on the fact that no matter what they said, he wouldn't get the hint no matter how obvious they made it.

"We're sending you, Alfred, because none of this would have happened if you hadn't caused such a commotion at the last meeting." France then stated bluntly. Of course, the blonde just stared at him a moment before shrugging.

"Well, whatever, fine…I'll go."

--

The trip itself had proven to be far more difficult than the American had imagined, normally it only took a few hours to cross the ocean and land in the London Airport. However, this time it took much longer, and when he did finally land, America found that the whole airport seemed to be…well…off. The colors were dulled almost to a grayish color, and the people were frozen, but not cold. It was rather disturbing, it was like a scene out of one of those scary horror films, none of which he was a huge fan of. Well, all he had to do was get to England's house and everything would be fine. Perhaps this was just what happens when a country sulks too much! That had to be it…

America literally had to talk himself all the way through the large city, "Shit…this is like that Silent Hill movie…" he groaned to himself, though, he then got an idea. Why walk?! It wasn't like anybody was moving so he could just take one of the scooters or something and drive out to the others house! Blue eyes darting around, America found what he was looking for.

Walking over he looked around for a key, finding a scooter with the key already in and its owner standing only about a foot away, frozen stiff, he shrugged and gave the key a turn. The sudden whir and revving of the small engine echoed through the silent city. "Ha!" he cheered before climbing on and taking off. This was much faster and he would be able to out run any zombies or monsters that might pop out…or something. Which was just ridiculous, but in his mind that was the only thing he seemed to be worried about.

The ride itself took about an hour, the scooter wasn't exactly as fast as a car, but at least it got him to his destination. When it came to a stop just outside the large mansion, America killed the engine and slowly climbed off. The mansion was void of color all together, the vines that covered the walls and the vast number of shrubs, bushes, and flowers that decorated the lawn were all shriveled up and dead. Biting his lower lip a moment before building up his courage, America walked up the stone path and pounded on the door.

"Iggy! Hey Iggy! I know you're in there! Come on let me in!" he shouted, though he was met with an eerie silence. Shivering a little, he tried again, but there was nothing, not even the sound of birds or crickets or anything! Biting his lower lip a second time, the blonde walked around to the back of the house, he stopped though when he saw something in the back garden. "Iggy!" the American practically cheered as he ran over, "There you are! Geez, you gave me a scare man, everybody's all worried and stuff, they thought you dis…" he slowed his run to a stop when he came upon the figure, "a…disappeared…Iggy?"

Crouching down, the sitting figure was made of stone, but he looked very much like England. Blinking, America looked him over a few times before stumbling back, "Holy shit…" his eyes had grown several inches, "geez…I didn't think you were that obsessed with yourself…" leaning forward again, the American reached a hand out and poked the side of the England statue's face. "Yup, you're a rock alright…hm…so then what happened to Arthur?"

Sighing and slowly getting to his feet once more, America turned to make his leave when there was a sudden crunch that didn't belong to him. Freezing almost instantly, he allowed his eyes to dart around in hopes of catching whatever had made that sound. This place was really starting to freak him out, and just like in those movies, whenever the unsuspecting party heard a mysterious crunch, that usually meant the ghost or monster was about to jump out and try to kill them!

Swallowing a whimper that threatened to escape him, America slowly turned, just knowing that the monster was going to be right behind him. However, once he was all the way around, there was no giant beast or half rotting zombie standing behind him, there wasn't even a ghost or anything. But then the crunch came again, only this time it was really close. Blinking and taking a step back, America turned on his heels and bolted. He didn't get very far, only a few feet actually, before he tripped over something and landed flat on his face.

Groaning, the blonde slowly rolled over, coughing a bit, and looked down to see what he'd tripped over. There was a splash of color, yellow to be exact, and sort of fuzzy looking, it too was lying face down on the ground and didn't seem to be moving. Upon closer inspection, the thing turned out to be a very small figure. It was covered with a green cape and judging by the long poofy sleeves, a white nightgown as well. Slowly reaching his hand out again, the American gave the fuzzy yellow thing a small poke. It twitched and a small groan seemed to follow, well, at least he hadn't killed it.

"Heh…poor thing…" glancing around, he then tried to turn it over, only to have it suddenly latch onto his arm and bite down hard on his hand. "HOLY MOTHER OF…! GET OFF! GAAAH! THAT HURTS!" the speed had been what started America the most, the actual bite didn't really hurt, but the shock had caused a certain degree of discomfort.

Flailing about, America managed to dislodge the little demon from his arm and was making a mad dash for the scooter, he was getting the hell out of there if he had anything to say about it, only to be stopped when that thing suddenly slammed into his back and clung there.

"Eeyaa! Get off! Demon! Monster!" the poor American was practically on the verge of tears before a small voice spoke in his ear.

"Please don't go…"

* * *

I love Alfred and his horror movies…it's so freakin' epic how scared he gets XD. It reminds me just how special he is ;w; **…I can make those jokes because I was in it for a time =3=…I'm allowed to laugh at myself aren't I!?

Also…Silent Hill…I love that movie…even if it was bad XD. I only watched it because I had attended my first anime convention and there were like…one or two people dressed up as Pyramid Head. I wanted to know what he was from and that's how I found the movie…then I found out it was also a series of games =3=. But yeah…Pyramid Head is f-ing sexy…O3O omg…Pyramid Head X Alfred! (shot repeatedly, all headshots) OTL

But yeah =3=….


	4. Chapter 3

Because the cuteness! O3O

* * *

Chapter Three

"Please don't go…"

America froze before the world around him swirled into darkness as he quickly lost consciousness. It was sheer luck that he fell forward and not backward, for he would have crushed the poor creature. However, it was difficult for the American to determine how long he had been unconscious, though when slowly started to come to, he felt a small weight on his chest. Apparently he'd been turned over while he was out, a small twinge of fear crept up his spine as he silently cursed the Russian and the Frenchman for insisting that he come here. But, he would have to open his eyes eventually, especially if he wanted to get out of this place as fast and as soon as possible.

As his eye lids slowly started to lift, ocean blue eyes, vision blurred slightly from Texas being slightly askew, narrowly focused on a pair of very large emerald green. It took him a moment, and a brief adjusting of Texas, for him to make out that the green eyes belonged to a very small boy. Upon further inspection, he found that the boy was actually the thing that bit him…"Eh…" what was most mindboggling was one, the fact that he was clinging almost desperately to the front of America's bomber jacket, and two, the fact that what he'd mistaken for rather long blonde hair, were actually large, floppy, rabbit ears.

The little rabbit…thing…didn't appear ready to say anything, and America was almost certain that it had been this…thing…that had spoken to him earlier, but it seemed as if it wanted to. "Um…heh, hullo…?" the larger blonde glanced around in hopes that perhaps someone else would show up and lay claim to this little thing…like England for example, he always had this strange obsession with weird things, like fairies and unicorns and whatnot. But, he was in no such luck, and the little bunny thing didn't seem to want to answer him either.

Sighing, America tried to detach the little cling-on, but for being so tiny, it sure had a vice grip. "Alright little…um…fella I think it's time you let go." He tried pulling the other off a little more forcibly, but the bunny stuck and frantically shook his head while practically squeaking,

"No!"

America stopped and looked down, small tears had started to well up in those large green eyes and it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that this little bunny thing was scared of something. While America was not exactly a genius at reading the atmosphere, he knew someone …or something…in need when he saw one!

"Ah! You're in need of a hero aren't you?!" where once was fear, now only mindless courage burned with a new found passion, "You're in luck! " America got to his feet, "I'll be your hero! And save you from this creepy place!"

The other just stared up at him for a long while, but, once that while had passed, little hands let go of the jacket. America had to think fast or the other would fall, catching the little bunny thing in his arms, he immediately spun around and started walking back towards the front. A bright grin on his face, while he wasn't able to find the sulking Londoner, he was at least able to rescue a poor, defenseless…bunny thing…

Reaching the scooter, he placed the helmet that was attached to the back on the little guys head, making sure it was strapped and secured. Climbing on, he told his new passenger to hold on before starting up the scooter and taking off back towards the airport.

The ride back to the airport was mostly in silence, America seemed to be very pleased with himself while the bunny just seemed to sit there and occasionally glance up at his so called rescuer. Once they reached the airport, America lifted the little bunny up and removed the helmet, this place didn't seem as scary as it had on his arrival now that he had someone with him. Well, someone who wasn't frozen solid that is.

Quickly making his way out onto the runway where he had left his plane, the American pulled a latch before giving the side door a strong tug. The door swung down to reveal some steps, which were scaled in seconds. America made sure to buckle the little bunny into the co-pilots seat before going back and pulling the door shut again and securing it. Upon return, he plopped down in the pilots seat and started the plane. "Alright little fella, we're outta here!"

--

Back in the garden, several fairies had appeared and were either hovering around the statue or sitting on it. The Fairy King appeared next, all had witnessed the American's arrival and were chattering amongst themselves. Finally, the King turned his attention towards the statue and spoke, "If you want this to end, you know what you have to do…"

He was given only silence in response, the statue remained still and cold, that is, until a small crack split up the side of its arm. This seemed to make the Fairy King frown a little, "Will you not even try?" he asked to the silent figure, "I see…yes, I noticed that as well…if that is what you want, then there is nothing I can do…" he sighed before turning, the other fairies had all disappeared, assuming that they were done here; however, the King stopped, "Hmm?" Silence, "Yes, that is correct…just three tasks…" Silence once more, "Hmh…just remember, if he fails two times…this will be permanent…and you will die."

* * *

….

B'awwwwww QwQ Iggy bunny is so f-ing adorable! *dies* You just want to hold him and squeeze him and just love him to death! 33333333 I have him on my desktop O3O…it was originally Russia tied up all bondage like with his scarf to his faucet pipe, but I felt like looking at something more moe =w=…that and I knew my brother would be using the computer…so…yeah XD…I didn't feel like scaring him at the time XD.

On one final note…this story will probably have several chapters that end like this =3=…this will be the cliffhanger story. Why? Because the chapters are not particularly long and I feel the need to do that 8D. But yeah…


	5. Chapter 4

;w; I know you guys are reading this (is sitting behind joo O3O), are there really no thoughts? Comments? Critiques? Criticisms (constructive ones preferably =3=)? ;3; I like answering questions if anybody has questions.

Well, anyway, just thought I'd check x3…on with the next chapter then! XD

* * *

Chapter Four

"So yeah, I like, totally saved this little guy," America beamed while ruffling the little bunny things already ruffled hair, "It was pretty intense, I mean, everyone was all frozen it was like something out of the Twilight Zone!"

There was silence in the meeting hall, it was actually surprisingly difficult to come up with any sort of response to that report; because, apparently, according to America, the entire city of London was more or less "frozen in time"? How on earth was that even possible?! Not even Russia had his trade mark smile on his face, but now wore a rather puzzled expression. France and Canada seemed to be taking this news the best, they were simply silently gawking at the American.

"Alfred…what about Arthur?" the Canadian asked, he was not given an answer, "Al!" still nothing, he muttered a hushed "M-Maple…" under his breath before groaning. Also wanting to know the answer to that question, and not easily letting it go, France spoke up next.

"Where there any signs of Arthur…"

"Nope," America spoke up quickly, "Just this little guy…" the bunny was silent, he'd glance around the room at everybody and would occasionally sigh, but other then that, made no move to try and communicate with anybody. "Sure is quiet though…"

France glanced down at the little figure and studied him for a short period of time, "_Mon dieu_…" without much warning, the Frenchman reached out and snatched up the little tyke. Upon a more close inspection, the Frenchman turned his gaze towards America, "_Il n'y avait personne_?"

"What?"

France just sighed and shook his head, "Was there anything else unusual there?"

"Oh, right, well, there was this funny lookin' statue…" America thought back a moment, "Hmm, yeah, it looked just like Iggy…I didn't know he was into that sorta stuff ya know?"

"Oi…" France shook his head again before looking down at the bunny who in turn was staring back up at him with a look of the worst possible form of distrust and loathing that could ever be both humanly and inhumanly possible, "Awww, there, there _mon petit lapin_, Onii-sama will take much better care of you."

The bunny scowled before starting to kick and flail, he did not like being handled by the other and did not hesitate to demonstrate his displeasure towards the physical contact when France tried to settle him down and only got a sudden bite to the hand. "Aie-ya!"

In the mean time, Canada and the others had caught onto what France was trying to get at with his questions. Though, it seemed that France was the only one who knew the more in depth details of the matter, the others at least understood where he was going with it.

"You don't think, that statue really was Arthur…do you?" Canada asked, "I mean, he can't just suddenly turn into stone for no apparent reason."

"Perhaps his dying, da?" Russia's statement drew a premature silence from the room. None of them wanted to consider the possibility that the great empire had just up and died. The thought was rather chilling and none of them wanted to consider that option. America still appeared to be smiling, but that idea had honestly never crossed his mind. What scared him the most was just the fact that he'd only just seen his former caretaker a few weeks ago and now…he was gone?

Fiddling with the hem of his jacket before helping France detach the bunny creature, the blonde held him close before asking slowly, "So…what about this guy?"

Everyone turned to look at him for a moment, but it was France who spoke, "Isn't it obvious?" the blank look on America's face told him instantly that no, it apparently wasn't obvious to the other. Sighing, France pointed at the bunny, "I have known him for a lot longer than any of you, I know _mon ange _when I see him."

There was a simultaneous "What?!" from just about everybody save for France and Russia. It was at this point that the little bunny pointed back at France.

"Frog!" his voice squeaked a little but the intent was still there, he then folded his arms and snuggled closer to the bomber jacket. There were some things that never changed, but it was clear that if not in whole, this little bunny was a part of the former United Kingdom.

"So…what you're trying to say is that Iggy turned into a rabbit?" America tried to piece the concept together, "How exactly? What sort of technology does that? Has he been holding out?"

"Ah…I wonder if it has anything to do with that explosion…" the soft spoken Japan had managed to get his piece in, "Arthur-san seemed rather, troubled, when he left."

"That's right, we should investigate the matter." Germany nodded while in turn, Italy had taken out a carrot and was holding it out to the little bunny England.

"Aww, Doitsu, Doitsu! He's so cute! Look, he's eating a carrot!"

And sure enough, Italy's statement had drawn everyone's attention down to the undeniably adorable scene in America's arms. There was a stunned silence, it would seem that none of them, not even France or Russia, could imagine the possibility that the older nation could possess such a cute side to him.

--

Several hours had passed as the meeting continued and for once actually managed to get several things accomplished, even with America there. However, it had been decided that both France and America would return to England's house to investigate the statue as well as anything else America surely missed. The bunny they had all agreed to address as either Iggy or Arthur bunny, was sitting contently in America's lap, this seemed to surprise a lot of the other nations considering the rather rocky relationship the two normally had. But no, this one didn't seem to mind the loud and obnoxious blonde in the slightest; in fact, he actually seemed quite fond of him. This had only succeeded in making the American all the more insufferable as well as give an ample boost to his so called hero obsession.

It was as the meeting was drawing to an end that Iggy had given a small tug on America's jacket, this drew his attention rather quickly and right on cue he gave the other a beaming smile. This in turn, made Iggy turn a little pink in the face before glancing away again, though after a short moment, he gave the jacket another tug.

"Hmm?" America glanced down a second time, "What is it?"

Iggy simply held up three fingers, and as expected, America just blinked for a moment. He then laughed, "Awww, I see! But you're doing it wrong, here you only need two fingers." He carefully made the other lower the ring finger, "There! Peace!" the blonde then held up the peace sign as well while smiling almost stupidly. Iggy on the other hand just shook his head before putting the third finger back up.

"Help…"

This drew Canada's attention now, he'd been standing near by still trying to piece together how all of this could have happened, but now the little bunny Arthur was saying something about help. This was probably a clue! And if it was a clue, then he wanted to listen in on it, he was certain that France would as well, so he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from a cowering Italy.

"Help?" America tapped the side of his chin, "You need help with something?"

The bunny nodded and emphasized the three fingers again.

"Hmm…?"

Having watched for only short periods of time, both Canada and France heaved exasperated sighs, "He needs help with three things you idiot…" France interjected. The bunny just looked at him with irritation but then gave a curt little nod.

"Oh! Yeah, ok…" America gave a small shrug, he'd have figured it out…eventually…maybe… "So little guy, what sort of help do you need?"

Iggy didn't respond, instead, he just buried himself against the bomber jacket, even going as far as wrapping up in it since he was small enough. The three other nations sighed, they would need to return to England's house after all. While the bunny was a valuable clue, he didn't like to talk which made things a little more challenging.

* * *

Bunny England + America's bomber jacket = omfg so freakin' adorable (explodes).

Review's = carrots for Bunny England! You don't want his royal cuteness to starve do you? QwQ

(Is not above using bribery for reviews =3= ''' )

But yeah, like any fanfiction writer, I love hearing what people have to say. Ok, I'm a bit of a hypocrite, sometimes I don't leave reviews either =3=''' ok, I only leave them when I actually have something to say =3='''''''…DX (has a total fail moment).

But anywho =3=…if you have something to say, I don't bite! O3O if not…well…that's fine too x3. I still love you guys! I guess…(shot)…it was a joke! D8 (hides from snipers).


	6. Chapter 5

I'm thinking the next chapter after this will be the start of the three tasks. I already know what two of them are going to be, but the third one is proving a little difficult. I have an idea, but I'm still tossing it around, I'm sure I'll have settled on something by the time we get to that point x3.

Also, I want to thank my lovely reviewers, I love you guys~ Iggy bunny loves you too~ he's enjoying his carrots O3O. I think I'll draw that now…but I still have to draw the picture of him with America's bomber jacket DX. It's a good thing I was America for Halloween last year, I have a good reference for how the jacket would drape O3O…I think I like wearing that jacket too much…it's only sort of warm in the winter :'D.

* * *

Chapter Five

The trip back to the United Kingdom was just as uneventful as the last. The arrival was no different, save for the fact that America would need to find an alternative mode of transportation since France and Canada had decided to join him. Iggy was perched contently on the American's back and was watching their surroundings with mild intent, he didn't look particularly pleased to be back in the now very eerie country of his birth but it mattered not either way.

France was the first to locate a rather luxurious looking vehicle, apparently it belonged to some diplomat or something, but he figured that said diplomat would not need it seeing as they were frozen solid. The others merely shrugged and climbed in before they took off. Canada couldn't help but cast wayward glances over towards Iggy, after a long moment of silence, "Iggy?"

An ear twitched and the bunny slowly turned his gaze towards the strawberry blonde, staring with wide green eyes, he just blinked but did not speak. France glanced into the rear-view mirror and smiled, "Ah, _mon petit Matthieu_, he will not speak to you will he?"

Canada glanced up and sighed, sure enough, Iggy had not spoken a word, "No, why is that eh?"

"Hmm, hmm, I do not know, I remember him being quite the chatterbox in those days…" France smiled, America seemed curious about this as well. The only time Iggy actually spoke, it was usually either to him or France, and when he did speak, it was rarely more than one or two words. While the little guy was adorable in his own special sort of way, America couldn't help but feel a growing sense of wonder about him. Perhaps it was just the fact that he knew next to nothing about this side of England. Quiet, affectionate so to speak, clingy, childish almost…

The drive took less time this go around, mostly because France has a lead foot and sped the whole way, though it wasn't like there was anybody around to really stop him. But, the sooner they got to the mansion the better, and get there they did. America lead the others around back where he located the sitting statue. France moved passed both America and Canada before crouching down next to the stone likeness of the once great nation.

Taking a moment to study it, France sighed and shook his head, a surprisingly somber look forming on his face, "Ah, England, what have you gotten yourself into…?" he then scratched the back of his head before slowly getting to his feet once more and turning towards the others, "I do believe, that this puzzle is starting to fall into place, _oui_?"

"You mean you figured something out?" America asked, Iggy in turn seemed interested as well, Canada on the other hand seemed more troubled. He'd understood most of what France had spoken when he spoke to the statue, so he knew that whatever was going on, it was much bigger and more troublesome than they'd originally thought.

"Oui, and I think now would be a good time for our little bunny friend to start talking, don't you think?" France walked over and lifted Iggy from America's shoulder. The bunny didn't like this very much and as such, put up a small fight in attempt to escape the creeper, but to no avail. "So feisty!"

"You really think he's going to talk now eh?"

"Oui, because I have just the thing that will make him talk." The smile that had started to form on France's face had grown almost sinister. Both Canada and America felt a sudden pang of empathy for the poor little captive bunny, who was now staring defiantly up at the Frenchman. "_Mon petit bebe anglais lapin_." He placed his hand almost gently on the others head and ruffled his hair, "Onii-san has something he thinks you would like."

This seemed to intrigue the bunny a little; he didn't bite France this time. No, instead he just waited to hear what the other had to say. The Frenchman noticed the compliance and smirked, "That's a good Iggy." He then leaned in and whispered into the others ear, what he said though made the bunny's emerald green eyes grow several sizes larger. Small mouth agape, though slowly opening and closing like a fish out of water, he was stunned.

However, once the shock had worn out, Iggy squirmed and wiggled his way out of France's arms, dropping to the ground. Quickly scrambling to his little feet, he scampered over to the statue and tapped it with his little hands. America, Canada, and France all watched this, but what happened next shocked all three of them. The statue had started to crack some more, Iggy stopped and slowly looked at the large crack that had gone up the chest of the statue.

"H-Help…" Iggy pointed at America, "You…"

"Ha! You see, little Iggy knows a hero when he see's one!" the American beamed.

"Fairies!"

"Eh…?" this deflated the self proclaimed hero just a small bit, he recalled England talking about fairies once, but he didn't believe in fairies so he'd dismissed the whole subject.

"Ah…that would explain some things…" France gave a slightly knowing nod. While he himself did not acknowledge fairies as existing, he wasn't about to denounce the possibility. Besides, under these circumstances, that seemed to be the most logical reasoning behind these strange turns of events.

"Fairies? He can't…be serious eh?" Canada had walked over and knelt down in front of the statue to take a look at the crack that had formed, "It's…kinda eerie…what's making the statue crack? It looks so new…"

"Fairies!" Iggy insisted, but stopped when something caught his attention. His companions seemed curious what he was looking at, but, seeing as none of them actually believed much less have the ability to see them, fairies had appeared again and were fluttering around the little bunny. Some of them laughed while others jeered in their fairy language. It was agitating the bunnified nation, but he just stood there with a slowly growing frown and red cheeks.

"Awww, don't cry _mon cher_," France had reached down to pick Iggy up again, but the bunny snapped at his hand once again, "Aiya! Why so fickle _mon bebe lapin_?!"

Not saying another word, Iggy dashed off into the garden, it was a shock seeing such a small thing move so quickly; however, America was on the move before the other two had time to recover. The American prided himself in his athleticism, so keeping up with the scampering rabbit was hardly a difficult task, after all, he'd chase rabbits when he was younger.

Though, what was proving to be a hindrance was how dense the foliage was growing. Was this even a garden any more? Well, England's house was near a forest, perhaps that's where he was now? Catching a small flash of yellow and knowing that it was his target, America picked up his pace and closed in on the fleeing bunny.

"I got yo-aaahhhhhhgggg!"

The ground had vanished! Just dropped out from underneath him! So much for reading the atmosphere or whatever it was everyone kept telling him to do. Right now, the world was tumbling around him as he fell, occasionally hitting the hard dirt walls of the apparent hole he'd fallen in. It was by a sheer stroke of luck that his jacket had snagged onto a strong tree root that was protruding out of the side, catching him before he slammed into the ground below.

"Holy hell that's a deep hole!" America looked around, trying to see how far he'd fallen as well as try to establish if he was close to the bottom. It was dark, he could barely see much less establish his whereabouts. Sighing heavily, "Looks like I'll just have to climb…" the American moved but the root suddenly lurched itself from the cave wall making him freeze almost instantly, "Maybe not!"

This was just like a scene out of one of those action hero movies! Indiana Jones came to mind…this made America beam to himself, the fact that the two shared the same surname always made him a little giddy on the inside. But once the excitement started to ware off, he got to wondering what happened to Iggy!?

"Iggy! You there?! Did you fall in too?!"

"Iggy? My, my, what a dreadfully informal name…"

* * *

For those of you wondering what it was France had that Iggy would like…it's France…seriously XD I don't even have to say it.

Can you guys see where this is going yet? O3O I feel rather brilliant at the moment for coming up with it…only a few minutes ago. I just love it when a story writes itself into something that works and is totally fun to type as well. That rarely happens…actually…this is the first time. Don't get me wrong, I love typing all my other stories…but this is a special one O3O. I seriously need to draw this DX. But anyway…yeah…

America fell in a hole! 8D

A few translations, I think I might have missed them in the last chapter orz.

_mon petit Matthieu – _My little Matthew

_Mon petit bebe anglais lapin—_My little baby English rabbit/bunny

_Mon cher – _My dear

_Mon bebe lapin – _My baby rabbit/bunny

I apologize if I epically failed at the translations/usage…I was going by memory mostly DX. But anywho! Iggy demands more reviews! I mean carrots! Yes…carrots… o3o


	7. Chapter 6

Well, since things are picking up, naturally I was inspired x3. That and all of your lovely reviews made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside x3. But seriously, in that last chapter I really couldn't help myself. I'd watched Kingdom of the Crystal Skull earlier that day so I had Indiana Jones on the brain XD…

O3O I have Pika!Canada as my background O3O He's almost as sinfully adorable as Bunny!England x3

* * *

Chapter Six

"Iggy? My, my, what a dreadfully informal name…" the voice that had responded to him held a very slightly thicker English accent, it had actually startled the American somewhat, causing the root to lurch a second time.

"Is that you Iggy?!" America looked around, squinting his ocean blue eyes in attempt to pick up any sort of movement. However, it was far too dark to make anything out, much less who it was that was talking, despite the fact that he was fairly certain it was England, "Geez man, you gave us all a scare! Come on, let me outta here."

"Hmm? I do believe you have me mixed up with somebody else lad." The other replied in a well mannered though slightly curious tone, "But, you say you need my help?"

America had to stop and think about that a moment, now he knew it was England but he was being far too…polite…"Eh, let's not go that far…I just want you to get me out of this hole, that's all."

There was dead silence, for a moment he thought that the voice had disappeared, that seemed more like the England he knew. The moment he say something would be the moment the other walked away; however, the brief moment passed and there was the faint sound of sobbing coming from some obscure location. Now that wasn't normal, America glanced futilely around before sighing. "Are you crying? Seriously? That's really uncool man…just let me down ok, I guess I could…useyourassistance…" America made sure to say the last bit as swiftly as he could, but it seemed that the other understood.

"Oh good! Here, hang on!"

For a moment there was nothing, but then America felt a pair of hands grab a hold of the scruff of his shirt and jacket. He was lifted easily from the root before the hands let go, "Yeaaaaaaa-huh?" America's heart had sped so rapidly that it slammed head first into his ribcage when his feet suddenly touched the ground. He couldn't have been more than a foot from the bottom…"Hey! I thought you were getting me out of here?!"

"Hmm? I am! The only way out is at the bottom! It's a miracle!" There was a faint rustling sound before the sound of footsteps drawing nearer caught the American's attention. He took a small step back and looked around almost frantically, of course he was the hero so it wasn't like he was scared or anything, in hopes of finding the source of the footsteps and why he hadn't heard them before. That's when there was a faint glow from behind. Jumping just a little, the blonde spun around and came face to face with something he never…in all of his life…ever seen, much less even want to see!

"A-A-Arthur…what the hell are you wearing!?" America nearly busted out laughing, ok he exploded in laughter. Standing before him was indeed England, but he was wearing a pure white toga and had funny fake angel wings! To put the icing on the cake, he even had a cheesy looking fairy wand which seemed to be the source of the glowing.

However, the one before him looked terribly disheartened, why was this strange American laughing at him?! "Who is this Arthur?!" his question came out more like a whine, but held all the same feeling. Confusion, mild frustration…when the other just continued laughing, the troubled looking blonde just groaned and turned; rather than walking away though, he crouched down and hugged his knees.

This seemed to catch America's attention, he slowly dulled his laugh down to a mildly concerned yet still condescending smile, "Hey man, don't be like that, if you're into that weird cosplay stuff that's fine…heh…"

That did not help the matter in the slightest, the other just glanced up at him, the glow from the silly looking wand casting a surprisingly menacing shadow across his face, "You're such a hurtful degenerate," he then looked away, "If you don't want my help, then you can just stay here." With that, the other got to his feet, dusted his clothes off, and then started walking. This gave America a full view of his back, those so called fake wings seemed awfully attached from this angle; and, if he squinted his eyes, the faint glow seemed to illuminate a strange halo looking thing above the others head.

Biting his lower lip, the American crossed his arms and mulled over his options. Like hell he was staying down here, besides, he had to find Iggy! Or…had he found him? He always called England Iggy and France had said that the bunny was England. So, then, this guy must be England! Which meant that the bunny turned into this one, or at least that was the conclusion he'd come to.

"Hey wait up!" America dashed forward and was only met with a dirt wall. Stumbling back and bringing his hands up to clasp his abused nose, America cursed slightly under his breath before reaching a hand out and feeling around. By now the light had faded and he was left alone in the dark once again, from his feeling around, he'd discovered that he was indeed…stuck in a hole. Where had that funny looking England wondered off too? HOW did he wonder off?! It had looked like he'd walked into a tunnel but there was no tunnel to be found.

"Hey! Come on! I was just teasing!"

Silence was the only response, this made the blonde a little edgy, he stepped back a few steps before his back touched one of the curved walls. Slowly sinking down and sitting with his knees up and his arms tucked in close, he strained his ears for any sound that might indicate the others return. But, much to his dismay, there was nothing. It didn't take him long to start humming his national anthem in attempts to break the deafening silence. While he wouldn't openly admit to it, the silence was painful, he didn't like it when everything was dark and quiet, it made him feel…small, and non-admittedly…lonely.

Pouting almost childishly in hopes of hiding his steadily growing anxiety, America hummed just a little louder. Surely England wouldn't leave him down here alone…would he? No, of course he wouldn't! He was the hero! Nobody leaves the hero behind! This seemed to boost his spirits just a little, but a small shard of uncertainty painfully reminded him that he wasn't particularly well liked amongst the other nations, much less England. He knew, that's why he smiled, he knew but he didn't want them to see his weakness…it was simple enough.

See, this was why he didn't like the dark and the silence…it got him thinking about things he didn't want to think about. When his humming no longer quelled the silence as it had moments ago, the American groaned and let his head flop forward onto his knees.

"Oh my…I didn't actually think you would just give up like that…"

America's head shot up and looked around, it was still dark but he knew that voice! "Who says I gave up!?"

"Well, I guess I can still help you…even if you are ungrateful…" there was a dim glow as the other appeared once again, seemingly out of nowhere…even though that's exactly where he came from. His wind was cut off however, when a certain, very ecstatic looking, American gave him a giant bear hug, successfully lifting him off the ground and spinning around.

"Oh man, I guess you are like…kinda cool!" America beamed, the other just gave a small pout and muttered something about 'no respect…' But America either hadn't heard or completely ignored it, "We'll be a super team! You are the navigator and I'll be the hero!"

"Yes, yes, it will be magical…now put me down…"

America just beamed some more before putting the other down, "Oh yeah, so…like…you were the bunny right?"

This made the other stop a moment and look at the American as if he'd sniffed something he shouldn't have. He then had a thoughtful look form, which then soon melted into a disgruntled look, "No…I wasn't…but you're talking about a little rabbit about this big with long yellow ears right?" he held up his hands in the approximate size that Iggy was.

"Yeah! Wait…what? You're not the bunny?"

"No, I'm not…Do I look like a bunny to you?" the other turned around a few times, "I'm an angel, The Britannia Angel if you wish to be formal." This seemed to make him puff his chest out proudly, but America still had a confused look on his face. Sighing, the angel just shook his head, "Never mind…come on, you have to follow me if you want to get out." He then turned a second time and started walking.

This time America followed the other, not wanting to be left behind again. Luckily he didn't walk into the wall again, but continued forward with the angel leading the way. Now that he thought about it, he remembered over hearing China talking about a strange encounter with England. Apparently he claimed to be some angel that could perform miracles or something. If he remembered correctly, China had said that England seemed very convinced…though he did find it amazing that he'd turned Korea into a baby…even if he didn't really consider that a miracle since nothing had changed about him save for how tall he was.

Was this the same case? America studied the back of the angel's head, his gaze slowly drifted down from the nearly transparent halo towards the wings that stuck out of his back. They were folded neatly so is not to get in the way, very much like how a bird tucks its wings in when it's not flying.

"We're almost there…" the other spoke, jolting the American out of his thoughts, and just as he was looking up to speak, the tunnel was flooded with light as it came to an end, opening up into a unfathomly large cavern. It was like a world beneath the world, it was impossible! And where was all of this light coming from? Was that a sun?! Or was this like, the planet core or something?

Upon further observation, he found that the two of them were standing on the edge of a very vertical cliff face. There was a path leading down, but they were very…very…VERY…high up. It was then that the other spoke again.

"I actually…already know why you're here…"

"Hm? Oh? Well, that makes one of us…" America muttered, still very distracted by his new surroundings.

"Eh…you were told about the three trials correct?"

"Trials? What?" This drew the American's attention, "Look, Iggy just went on about needing help with something and about fairies…Like I know what he was talking about."

"We're going to die…"

"What?"

"Nothing, listen," the angel rubbed his temples slightly, "We have to go there…" he pointed down towards the base of the cliff, "That is where you are to be acknowledged by the King, after which, you will then have to complete three tasks."

"And…why do I have to do this exactly?" America's arms had folded again.

"Because the fate of an entire country depends on it…" the other muttered, but this didn't seem to spur a response, "Because then you'll get to be…the hero?"

"Ah! Why of course I'm the hero!"

"We're going to die…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…."

The two then started their rather long trek down the cliff face. America looked ready to take on a whole army, but the angel seemed less enthusiastic.

* * *

Pffft, fail XD…Alfred walked into a wall XD.

I did that once in elementary school…it kind of hurt 8U

Ooh yeah, the Britannia fawking Angel!

You have no idea how much I love that line x3 "Yes, yes, it will be magical!" one of my favorite lines from Invader Zim. That show makes me giggle so hard DX…Gir and Prof. Membrane being the most epic of epic characters naturally x3.


	8. Belated Valentine's Day Special!

Even though by the time I get this up, Valentines Day will be over, I still wanted to do a little something for the occasion O3O. I figured that since "The Kings Curse" was the more fun of the three stories I have going, I'd do a special for that one. Whatever holiday comes next, I'll do a special in one of the other stories for that one =3=.

So yeah…I hope you all enjoy! Because this one will be packed with so much sweetness, you may get diabetes…it's that freakin' cute damn it! (shot)

Ok, you'll probably just get a hefty dentist bill =3=…unless you live in Canada O3O…I assume that free health care applies to dentist visits too…OTL … but if so, dude…I'm so moving to Canada, I love going to the dentist O3O (shot again). They'd be like, "Hey! Weren't you here yesterday!? D8" and I'd be like, "8D I ate a cookie! I might have cavities!" and they'd be like, " Omg…wtf…gtfo…." And I'd be all "(sadface)"

|D

* * *

"The Kings Curse" Valentine's Special of Epic Cuteness!!!

Sitting contently out in the garden, specifically, in the lap of the cracked statue that was once the great United Kingdom, the little bunny; whom everyone has taken to simply calling Iggy, was nibbling lethargically on a large carrot. Which, in normal hands would have been a normal sized carrot, but being as small as he was, this carrot was quite large. France had been the one to give it to him, he said something about it being a gift for something called Valentine's Day. He had mentioned something about it being a special day where lovers buy each other gifts and then later on…Iggy stopped, round cheeks turned a deep shade of red as his eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. Nibbling a little more fiercely, he tried not to think about the rest of what that crazy Frenchman said, he was a frog after all and he didn't listen to idiot frogs.

There was a soft crunch of grass, ears twitching, the bunny tensed while stopping his little indulgence, briefly sniffing before slowly turning and finding the strawberry blond Canadian walking over. He wore a pleasant smile as always, and seemed to be holding something behind his back. Blinking once, not saying a word, Iggy waited and watched as the other came over and crouched down next to him and the statue.

"Why are you sitting out here all by yourself eh?" he asked, though as always, Iggy did not respond. No, the bunny just stared at him, wide eyed, curious, questioning, and slightly scrutinizing if one looked a bit closer. Canada sighed and let his head droop for a moment before lifting it back up, there had been a melancholic look on his face but the smile had returned just as quickly as the other had faded, "Well, anyway, I just wanted to give you this Valentine ok?" he then held out a large heart shaped card, "It's…nothing special really, I just thought…"

Iggy opened the card and read the little message inside.

_'To, Iggy_

_This is your first Valentine's Day, hope it's filled with lots of love!_

_Matthew (Canada)' _

There was also a packet of carrot seeds, which the bunny held up and examined with wide speculative eyes. He then looked up at the other who seemed to be about ready to fidget a hole into the ground. Setting the card down with the half eaten carrot, Iggy reached out and gave Canada's knee a soft pat, "Thank you."

This seemed to make the other tense briefly before a large smile spread across his face, there was also a faint twinge of pink in there, but it would be next to impossible not to blush under these circumstances. Canada then gave a small nod before reaching out and gently patting Iggy on the head, he then slowly got to his feet and bid the other a farewell as he retreated back towards the main house.

Sighing, the bunny sat back down and went back to gnawing on the large carrot, he was hell bent on finishing the darn thing just to show up that wine bastard. Iggy paused mid-gnaw, why did he care? It wasn't as if he actually knew the guy beyond what he'd witnessed the passed few days. In fact, he didn't really know any of them all that well. Emerald orbs drooped and drifted over the dew covered grass, they then turned up towards the face of the statue, a frown tugged the corners of his lips. But, he was not allowed to think the thoughts that were starting to bubble up, for it seemed as if everybody had the same intentions.

Visited by Japan, China, and Korea in that order but not all at once, they had each given him either a rise based dish or a sort of steamed bun treat that were actually quite tastey. One had a sort of jam inside, it was sweet and fruity! Another had a more chewy center that made all sorts of warm fuzzies ruffle up inside his tummy.

Next to visit was a rather stoic looking blonde, he was accompanied by a very cheerful looking brunette and an albino. Germany, Italy, and Prussia, but he didn't know the albino at all…he sort of recognized the others though. But no matter, the stoic blonde had merely presented a card while the other two gave treats. One, a rather festively decorated box of pasta, and the other a can with strange writing on the front (beer); he would save these for later.

Not long after those three departed, a very tall and terrifyingly sweet looking male had come out to visit him. At first glance, yes, he was terrifying, he seemed to stand a hundred feet above the poor rabbit; however, when he spoke, Iggy seemed to calm down just a little. He allowed the other to simply talk and talk until finally he took a rather short but stocky yellow flower out of his pocket. "It is a teddy bear sunflower," the large Russian explained, "It is just like you, once a very big and proud flower, now a very tiny flower…but still proud, da?"

Iggy just stared at the flower before slowly taking it. Despite the small sunflower being many times smaller than a normal sized sunflower, it still stood just a little taller than himself; a spectacled look now on his face, but silent as ever. It was then that Russia also took out a travel size bottle of vodka, he had found it in a compartment on the plane they had taken to the island nation. "And perhaps some Valentine cheer, da!" he beamed before taking his leave.

Alone once again, Iggy just set the flower and vodka down with all the other gifts he'd been given. This brought up what France had mentioned before, about what Valentine's Day is. A day where lovers give each other gifts…now, he may not know these people, but there couldn't possibly be anyway that he was lovers with all of these people! The thought made his face turn a very deep shade of red as he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

Who were these people?! Why were they all talking to him as if they knew him? All he wanted was a little help…why did they suddenly expect this from him? It was terribly and terrifyingly troublesome. Iggy sniffled a little and rubbed the back of his hands across his eyes, they had started to sting and water all of a sudden and he didn't want to be caught crying if they should happen to fall.

"Oi! Hey! Iggy!" as if his predicament couldn't get any worse! America was running full sprint across the garden towards him. The bunny braced himself, not really wanting to put up with any more of this Valentine's Day silliness much less this loud mouthed, self proclaimed hero!

However…

America came to a stop right before him and crouched down, he lifted the bunny up by his armpits before giving him a small hug. He then turned, towards the statue and stuffed an envelope under the hand that was touching the ground, "There you go Iggy…from your secret admirer." He then turned towards the bunny and smiled, "Shhhh…you won't tell anybody will you?"

For a moment, the little rabbit just stared at the American, eyes wide, he then slowly shook his head. This seemed to make America's smile grow even more vibrant, if that was even inhumanly possible. "I knew I could count on you!" the American then shifted and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a bag of baby carrots, "Here, you get something too!"

Once again, the bunny was silent, but he slowly took the bag of baby carrots. For a moment it seemed as if he was stunned, this made America's smile dim slightly, "You ok?"

The bunny gave a slow nod before gingerly opening the bag and pulling a small carrot out. It fit in his hand perfectly, and he was able to eat it like one would normally eat a carrot. Pink spread across his face as his gaze drifted to the side; America smiled more before sitting down next to the statue with the other on his lap. He'd reach down and take a carrot once or twice, not being a real fan of eating such things…but he didn't have a hamburger or a shake on him at the moment and he was kind of hungry. In the mean time, Iggy…the bunny…was subtly snuggling up with the others jacket and munching, silently happy, away at his bag of baby carrots.

"Happy Valentine's Day you two…" America beamed.

THE END

* * *

Baby carrots…omfg…I think I just self pwned myself D|

You see, I have this habit of making mental images of things, some things wanted, others not so much, but anyway. Yeah, I just got this mental image of bunny England with a bag of baby carrots and nearly squee'd myself to death DX. Do you have any idea how painful that is? (sits in a corner)

I think this chapter gave me heart problems D: either that or upper repertory failure =3= …or something…I dunno…I seem to hurt myself doing some of the most mundane things I swear. Sneezing and cracking my knuckles being the most common…I'll sneeze and say ow afterwards =3=.

83 I didn't start this story until…four thirty in the morning! Why? Because I was distracted by another fanfic…it's called On The Bound…it makes me so happy inside. I'm also running on Valentine's Day candy my mom gave me…Today is going to suck so hard DX

(passes out)

Final note, even though I consider myself a night owl, omg do I hate mornings when I wake up after sleeping for only say…two hours…or heck, not sleeping at all. I like to call it a sleep deprivation hangover…not fun, not fun at all DX.

Final, FINAL note: I have gotten better at going to bed earlier (like around eleven or twelve XD), and I don't stay up this late on a regular basis . If I did…omg…this was just a special occasion cause I really wanted to do a special since I've never written a special before O3O. So yeah…I forgot what I was going to say after that…oh boy…


	9. Chapter 7

I'm really, really sorry for the delay DX…I have two excuses, one being that I was distracted by the fact that photoshop is now working on my computer so I was playing around with that. Ok, I have three excuses…two, I've recently discovered that the series Sands of Destruction/World Destruction also has a manga and I seriously needed to read that, and three, laziness…aka a serious lack of mojo/motivation DX. I honestly hate when I have spells like that, cause you know…I want to write cause I know you guys are waiting…but I start something and just feel…meh…not even a paragraph into it DX. You have no idea how long this first paragraph has just been sitting here TwT.

But anyway…speaking of Sands of Destruction, I seriously need to get my hands on a DS AND that game, cause it's coming/came out in the US soon x3. The dubbed anime is already out apparently. I'm seriously dorking out over Naja…he's basically a born fetish. I kid you not…silver/white hair, red eyes, a tail, glasses, somewhat if not completely sadistic, calculating, howl's when casting spells…damn it DX and his voice both dubbed and original are just plain sexy! On top of that, the manga focuses on him right off the bat 8D, and then there's the fact that Kyrie (main male lead) ends up joining up with him…so far…which basically makes me fangasm every time I think about it…ok I'm kidding there, but I have the page that happens on my background |D. Seriously though, check him out…and check the manga out too! It's a hell of a lot better than the anime (the end of the anime was so full of fail I don't even know how to describe it without raging DX).

* * *

Chapter Seven

The trek down the side of the cliff took about an hour, the angel was silent for most of the trip, but America seemed to have found his voice once again and was asking an inhuman amount of questions. Of course, the other could answer them if he wanted to, but even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to. Getting a word in was next to impossible once the American started, he would simply have to wait and endure just a bit longer. It was lucky that they would be at the bottom in only a few more minutes; the angel could see the small village near the cliff wall and extending partly into a dense forest.

"So what's this king guy like? Does he have a queen too? Will I have to dress up? Cause I don't like wearing suits ya k now?" America rattled on, he was stopped however, when the angel turned and smiled.

"The King is a gracious ruler, it's because of him that you are even allowed to see this place. Yes, he does have a Queen, she is very kind as well, if not a bit mischievous…so be careful. As for how you dress, it matters not." He turned to start walking again, but quickly rounded a second time, nearly colliding with the taller American, "One more thing…it would be…in everybody's best interest if you perhaps…" the angel glanced to the side, a look of uncertenty clear on his features.

"What?"

"If you perhaps took this matter a little more seriously…" he then finished with a heavy sigh, "I mean…this is very serious and so far I'm sort of starting to doubt if you'll be able to help at all."

America blinked slowly at first, but it was generally clear that he was rather taken aback by what the other had said. He really doubted him? It was a slight jab in the side for someone who looked and sounded like England to say something like that. Well, he usually said that sort of stuff on a regular basis but this time the way he said it was far too sincere for his liking.

"Heh, hey, don't worry about it bro, I've got this handled!" the blonde tried to lift the others spirits, "These tasks will be a cake walk!"

The Britannia Angel just heaved an even heavier sigh before turning and continuing to lead America down the path until they reached the bottom. They were greeted by several very strange looking creatures, at least they were strange to the American. However, he recalled England describing these creatures in stories he used to read when he was younger. There were centaurs, the half man half horse looking things…America really couldn't figure out how on earth something like that could happen…but he didn't say anything. There were also troll looking creatures and gnomes and…and was that a unicorn!? The blonde had to do a double take just to make sure, and sure enough, his eyes verified that there was indeed a unicorn following them.

"Hey man…is…are these things real? I mean…they're robots or puppets right?" America had walked a little closer to the angel when a large rock golem had started to advance on them a little quicker than he would have liked. However, when he placed a hand on the others shoulders, he saw the wings actually shift, the muscles that connected to them actually flexing a bit. This in itself made him quickly draw his hand away. As for the angel, he just stopped and turned, that same smile still on his face. Beside him was a small glowing figure dressed very elaborately and wearing a tall crystal crown.

"I assure you young man, this is all very real…"

America froze, eyes growing as wide as saucers and his jaw going slack, "Y-You…you're a…"

"You know, this is the first time I've seen him at a loss for words…" the angel muttered to the King, "I commend you your highness."

The Fairy King just chuckled, "Yes young Alfred, I am a fairy…and this is my court…" he motioned with his hand to the various mystical creatures that had started to gather, "We wish to welcome you to our world."

"Eh…" Now...now America was at a loss for words. So, these things were real and he was being welcomed by the fairy king…on top of that, this king guy knew his name…"Eh…" he slowly brought his hand up and combed his fingers through his hair, the one stray popping back up after the others had settled. The blonde was going to finally say something when something soft brushed against his leg. Jolting slightly but then quickly looking down, he saw that it was Iggy!

"Oh hey! Iggy! There you are little guy!" crouching down America picked the bunny up by the armpits. It was then that the Fairy King flew over, Iggy turned his gaze towards the little glowing man and just looked at him.

"Hmm…I never would have thought he'd take a shine to you…no matter, I think it's time we explain to young Alfred what is fully going on here."

Both Iggy and the Britannia Angel gave simultaneous nods, they all then followed the Fairy King further into the village. It was difficult to tell that it was a village since the houses were small enough to hide in the foliage and up in the trees. However, they would not be meeting in any of the houses. No, the king was leading them to a more private location. It was very similar to the trial area that was held in England's garden.

"Ok, so…Mr. Fairy King…what exactly in Lady Liberties undergarments is going on?"

All three of the others just looked at him for a moment before the king spoke up. His smile had gone and was now replaced with a more serious expression. "You are here because you were the victim of a malicious magical attack."

"Say what?"

"Our very own, Arthur Kirkland, tried to curse you using a very old and very prominent magical artifact." The king then continued, "He was put on trial and found guilty, and is currently in confinement…I'm sure you've already seen that."

America had to think a moment, the first part didn't make a lot of sense. First off, he couldn't remember England trying to curse him…well…literally as it would seem, and secondly, could they be talking about that toy wand thing England had back at that one meeting? As for the second half, were they talking about…then it clicked.

"Wait…so it was you guys who made Arthur's country all weird and frozen and stuff!? And that statue, that was really…that was really Arthur!?" America turned and looked at Iggy, "Then who are you? And…" he turned and pointed at the angel, "and who are you?!" they all couldn't be England, that was impossible. Then again, the whole concept of this world here was impossible and yet here he was. Perhaps he'd hit his head when he fell into that hole? Yeah, this was all just a weird dream!

"I already told you, I'm the Britannia Angel…" the angel shook his head, "And please calm down Alfred…"

"Calm down? Why should I listen to any of you, you guys attacked England! That's like declaring war!"

"You misunderstand, only to your type does his country appear frozen…to human's time is continuing as always." The king explained, "Now listen, Arthur's sentence was very severe, his country will die if it's allowed to be carried out. But, there is a chance to fix that…"

"You're talking about those task things everyone's keep talking about right?"

"Yes…if the victim were to make an appeal on behalf of the committer, there is a chance he will be spared." The King drifted around shortly as if piecing together what he was to say next, "So…Alfred…will you make an appeal?"

America just stared at them, this was crazy. But, was it crazy enough for him not to take seriously? Would England really die if he chose to do nothing? But he can't remember any of this happening! But, if he were to take this seriously, then he'd be able to be a real hero, he'd have saved England from a sure fire end. This was a very difficult decision, would he give into this craziness or wouldn't he?

"Yes…I'll make an appeal." The blonde then said slowly, this was crazy…but it wouldn't be very hero like of him to ignore a possible threat to one of his loved ones. No, that was not heroic at all…

"Ah, this is good to hear!" the King then smiled again, "Now then, in order to make that appeal, you must complete at least two of the three tasks. Two is the bare minimum, if you succeed in completing all three, then Arthur will be free to go. If you complete two of them, there will be a second trial at which you will speak if need be. But you needn't worry, the odds are almost always in good favor."

"Alright, so what are these tasks?" America cut in, he was going for all three naturally, and when better to get to them than right that moment.

"Your appeal will start in the morning, but I will tell you what your tasks are," the King gave a short nod, "Mind, body, and soul…"

"What?" America paused and shifted Iggy in his arms.

"The tasks are mind, body, and soul…" the King repeated, "These are the three main parts that make up who a person is. You must learn them, understand them, and ultimately achieve them."

"So…um…" America scratched the back of his head, "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"You must find them…to break the spell on Arthur, you must find those parts of him…and then you have to return them"

"I have to find Arthur's mind, body, and soul?" America thought about that a moment, "Well, I'm not sure what you mean by any of that, but you can bet I'll find them!" his heroic spirit had flared up again. He, America, the land of the free and home of the brave, was going to find England's mind, body, and soul. Call this his greatest challenge, and like hell he was going to turn it down!

The Fairy King merely smiled and gave a nod, "Very good, then I will leave our little bunny here with you, he will accompany you on your journey."

"And as for me! I'd best be off!" the angel beamed, "My job here is done after all." Spreading his wings, he flew off into the sky, leaving a very stunned look on the American's face. Those were very functional wings apparently….

"We have lodgings for you in the tree's, after all, once night sets, all sorts of dangerous creatures come out."

* * *

|D pffft…lady liberties undergarments…….I don't really know…I felt like making Alfred say something amusingly stupid |D.

After much deliberation, I have now settled on all three tasks. Well, I'm sure that's obvious after reading this chapter XD…but anyway…yup. They're going to be fun. I'm also thinking that each task will probably take either one or two chapters each…but it depends on how long and how much I put into each chapter. But just to let you all know, after those tasks are done, there will only be probably one or two chapters after those and then the story is done! Oh my goodness! Will this be the first story I complete!? (coughprobablycough) 8D Could it be I actually have a plan!? Holy cow! It's kinda scary isn't it? Me…having a plan…wow…

…

OTL


	10. Chapter 8

Ok, I know I said I'd have this up sooner…but I sort of slacked off and drew stuff instead =3=…I apologize. I also did a Gurren Lagann one shot…which means by the time you've read this I'll have already finished it cause I'll have worked on it at the same time as I am working on this chapter =3=. I also sat and watched "Newmoon" … I'm going to say this straight up, and if I have any Twilight fans reading this…I apologize…this is just my opinion on the matter…but anyway…all I have to say is…Bella Swan is a BITCH! I swear! I feel sorry for her dad! If I were her father and she pulled that kinda crap over some break up with some boy, I'd ream her in the back of the head! I kid you not! I'm not a violent person by nature, but she is seriously rage inducing! On top of that! Jacob! I have no idea WHAT he see's in her, but he deserves SO much better. He's a good guy! But no…Bella was all "I love you…but I love Edward more." I was mentally shouting "BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH!" cause my mother was in the room at the time =3=.

Now, while I personally find the writing style to be seriously lacking, it's not a bad story…over done and rather corny…but not bad…ok a little bad but seriously it's not easy making a vampire love story without it being corny =3=…I take that back, there are a few that are ok. I mean, I love pretty much every character in Twilight EXCEPT Edward and Bella…Edward is sort of growing on me…but put Bella into the picture and he's instantly a pansy ass vampire who can't do shit… =x= oops…I didn't mean to rant…like I said…rage inducing…won't happen again DX.

I'd like to put on record that Edward and Jacob should have eloped at the end =3= b

…

OH LOOK! A CHAPTER! 8D (runs away while everyone is distracted)

* * *

Chapter Eight

The morning came sooner than expected, America was still sound a sleep and snoring but Iggy was wide awake. His wide green eyes were gazing intently on the ceiling of their little hut in the tree branches, concern and concentration gracing his infantile features. Today was the day, he would help America find those pieces of England because there was no way this fool would be able to do it alone. Well, at least he was a tolerable fool, not like that idiot Frenchman. Sighing, Iggy rolled over and made to climb to his feet; however, before any such action could be taken, a large arm suddenly reached out and pulled him back down. A startled squeak escaped him as the poor bunny flailed while America pulled him into a sleepy yet affectionate snuggle.

Not able to take much more of this, the bunny opened his mouth wide and chomped down on the American's arm. At first this didn't seem to wake the sleeping oaf, but after diligently applying several more bites, the larger blonde groaned and slowly sat up, "Wh-wha is it? Huh?" blinking lethargically, America glanced around, not realizing he was still holding onto Iggy.

A protestant groan came from his arms, this drew blue eyes down towards the distressed little fellow, "Oh! That's right it's morning!" the blonde released Iggy, who then scuttled back under the blankets, "Hey? What's wrong?"

The covers shifted but the little bunny did not come back out. Sighing, America scratched the back of his head before yawning, "Well, suit yourself…I'm starved! When's breakfast?!"

Almost on cue, the fairy king entered the small guest room; well, small by a human's standard anyway. He seemed to be in high spirits as he fluttered over and landed silently on the floor in front of the sitting American. "I see you are awake, this is good, I was starting to wonder…it is getting rather late in the day and you have a big journey ahead of you."

"Yeah, well…I can't really do much if I don't have some breakfast first." America beamed, "Bacon, eggs, toast, and some coffee would be great!"

The fairy royal just stared up at the other, his smile still present but an understanding to the Brit's original concern about the matter. Yes, he understood now…but that didn't change anything, "Yes well, I do suppose you need your energy." He sighed and waved his hand. In an instant, plates started coming up out of the floor with exactly what America had asked for. Of course, what he didn't need to know was that while it may seem real to the other, it was actually just plates of various types of fruits. The fairies did not normally eat or drink such things and as such, did not have a ready supply of any of it. No matter, it seemed like the lad did not get enough of such foods anyway, so it was doing him some good.

"Alright!" America cheered while digging in, at first he did notice there was a rather off taste about what he was eating, but then again, he reminded himself that these were England's friends and as such probably had the same tastes…or lack there of.

It was not long before the cheery blonde had finished his meal and was contently sipping at his "cup of coffee" when the king addressed him again. "Seeing as you have never participated in this sort of task, I have prepared a set of weapons you can choose from."

"Hm? Weapons? What for?"

"You are also new to this world, there are things here I am certain you have never faced before, it would be wrong of us to simply allow you to go out there unprotected." The king stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, so it's like those adventure games where we get armor and whatnot right?" America grinned a little, "Sweet, I can dig that…but what about this little guy?" he then pointed to the small lump he was sitting next to. The fairy king just glanced at said lump and chuckled.

"You needn't worry about him."

"Hey! He's just a little…um…bunny thing…he gets armor too!" America slammed his cup down, making it crack a little.

"Hmmm…" the king just smiled a little more, "Iggy, that is a rather cute name…" he then said, "Iggy, won't you come out, you've slept long enough."

Unlike before, this time Iggy poked his head out from under the covers, eyes wide and curious as to what the royal wanted. It was then that the fairy king said something in the native fairy language, of course America didn't understand what was said, but Iggy did.

Climbing out of the covers, and pulling his green cloak closer around him, it looked as if he'd expanded a little before the cloak fell open again to reveal a large brown book. Iggy then picked the book up and clung to it much the same way that he would periodically cling to America's jacket.

"Eh…ok…it's a book…" said American was still waiting to be convinced.

"Yes, and with that book and a little of your help, his safety is more than assured." The king smiled, "Now, seeing as you are finished with your breakfast, you should come with me so that I may grant you your weapon."

America just stared at Iggy for a moment, somewhat curious as to what the old fairy meant. Oh well, he wanted to see what sort of cool equipment he was getting! Jumping to his feet and grabbing his bomber jacket, which he had discarded the night before, and pulled it on. Then, he made his way after the fairy king followed closely by Iggy.

The three of them moved down a long hallway, the structure in which they were staying in was made specifically for human visitors so it was just big enough to accommodate for a fully grown adult. And by big enough, it is implied that Nantucket was brushing against the ceiling and each step had to be taken carefully and one in front of the other. But they arrived at the desired destination, the armory from the looks of it, in record time.

The first things America noticed were all the middle age weapons on the walls. Swords, spears, axe's, flails, shields, and so on; it was really cool and the excitement in the American's eyes seemed to spread to his entire face.

"Here are your choices." The fairy king then said, drawing the other's attention over to a table. All the excitement that the blonde had quickly dulled slightly; on the table were four weapons, a staff, a dagger, a sling shot, and a very old hand gun…and by old, he means freakin' ancient!

"Eh…" America tilted his head a little, "Can't I choose one of those ones?" he pointed to the swords and flails and bows.

"Why?"

"Because, they look cooler and those are the kinds of weapons hero's like me carry!" America boasted much to the fairy king's amusement.

"Very well…pick one."

"Heh." Grinning from ear to ear, America rushed over and grabbed a broad sword, he'd been eyeing it ever since he walked into the room, "I pick this one! And I'll take a shield too!" Pulling the blade from the wall and swinging it around, something suddenly jerked the blonde downwards. The sudden movement had jostled his insides making him hit the floor with a heavy thud.

Groaning, America slowly sat up looking unexpectedly dazed, the fairy king had already fluttered over and was looking at him with a coy yet amused smile.

"What the hell was that?!" America suddenly rounded on the tiny royal, only to be pointed towards the sword. Glancing down, America saw that the blade had actually cracked the floor a little bit, when he tried to lift it, the blade would not budge. "Wh-what?"

"You lack the strength to life these weapons," the king stated, "It's almost unheard of how little magic you possess."

"So what? I'm like…a level one then?!" a disheartened look crossed the blonde's face, which was then given a simple nod, "Ugh…man!" America groaned before letting go of the broad sword and getting to his feet, "This sucks…but fine, whatever…I'm the hero so I'll level up quickly!"

With that said, America sulked back over to the table and re-evaluated his options. After a short while, he finally settled on taking the gun. On a coolness scale, that was by far the top, then maybe the dagger.

"Ah, that gun is very special, it doesn't use regular bullets…" the fairy king smiled.

"Oh? What's it use then?" America looked it over, there was nothing particularly special about its appearance…other than being really old and out dated. Heck, it didn't even look like it worked anymore, perhaps he should pick something else.

"Well, since your magic is virtually nonexistent, it will use small pieces of your soul."

"Eh…" America did not looked too thrilled with that answer, "Maybe I should pick something else, I like my soul where it is thank you very much!"

Laughing, the fairy king shook his head, "Oh you need not worry, I mean, if you're the hero, I'm sure you won't need to use it too often am I correct?" he then flew over and landed on the American's shoulder, "Besides, you'd be surprised how much of a punch just a small piece of your soul can pack. The amount it uses is insignificant, it's like exercise for the soul."

"You don't say?" America looked at the gun a second time before shrugging, "Fine, I guess I'll use this then."

"Great! Now you are ready for your adventure. I will give you the first clue to where you can find one of the pieces, but you'll have to figure everything else out on your own. Of course, Iggy will help from time to time." The king fluttered back into the air and hovered right in front of the blonde's face, "Go west," he started, "there is one who takes without a care, be warned, he is a prideful man, the wind and stars move him swift and sure, make haste and seek roger, there you will find him."

All of the blank and bewildered stares America wore since he got here could not compare to the one he wore now. However, seeing as he had no idea how to navigate in this strange world, he committed the clue to memory before nodding, "Ook then, the first part is easy…go west…"

Picking Iggy up, America left the hut like building and descended down to the ground, the hut having been up in a tree. It looked like it had rained since the ground was a little soggy, but the air was cool and fresh as the sun was just above the horizon by now. A good day.

"Right then, which way is west?" America glanced around, "Oh…right! Duh, the sun raises in the east and sets in the west!" Proud of himself for remembering that bit of trivia, America looked around until the familiar gleam of the sun poked through the trees. By that, he calculated that west was in the opposite direction and thus…started walking in that direction. He walked and walked, Iggy riding on his shoulders with the large book pressed against the back of the poor blondes head.

"Ok, the first part of the clue was easy…now for the second part…" America muttered, "There is one who takes without a care…hmmm…" he crossed his arms, "be warned, he is a prideful man…" nothing on that either, "the wind and stars move him swift and sure…the wind blows so that could be what moves him…but stars?" America thought about this a bit longer, wracking his brain, "Stars, suns, solar systems, galaxy, constellations, North Star…" the blond paused both in thought and in step, "North Star…NAVIGATION!"

The sudden outburst had startled Iggy a little, causing him to give Nantucket a tug, but America didn't seem to notice, "That's it! The wind moves this guy and he uses the stars to navigate! Man I rock!"

* * *

O3O I did not make that clue very hard…I wouldn't be surprised if someone figured it out |D.

X3 I just love mmorpg's, which reminds me…I miss playing Wonderland Online D'8. But yeah, Alfred's only a level one :'D cause he just started The Game (shot). Oh geez, that just gave me an idea for another story! O3O

|D I was a dork and made references to other anime in here…can people guess what they are? O3O

One of them is a little difficult to figure out now, but in the next chapter it will be more apparent. But if someone get's it then omg that's awesome 8D. The other two are a little more obvious…

I will seriously give kudo points if someone get's all three. 8D


	11. Announcement

Hello my loyal readers!

Yes, I know, it's not an update DX I'm sorry. I just wanted to inform everyone that no, I have not forgotten these stories and I do plan on updating soon. I have several chapters started I just need to sit down and finish them XD.

I am currently blaming my sudden interest in marathoning various anime series and drawing…mainly working on my webcomic which I actually need to update as well OTL.

But anyway yeah, I am posting this message in all of my stories so that everyone who is reading them will read this and know that I haven't forgotten!

MythoDelRosa


	12. Chapter 9

New chapter yey!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Alfred had been walking for a good four or five hours before he came to a stop. Heaving a deep sigh, he shifted Iggy in his arms as well as the large book he carried, "Ok, so I'm going west now…what exactly am I supposed to be looking for?" he muttered to himself. The little bunny glanced up at the blonde and gave his coat a small tug. Glancing down, Alfred stared, "Hm? What is it?"

"Roger."

"Eh? Oh! Right! Look for Roger!" Alfred rolled his blue eyes, "Right, so…I just have to find this Roger guy and I'll find the one piece the king was talking about!" With renewed energy and assurance, which would surely last him another good four or five hours, Alfred pressed on. The way the American figured it, the only place he could look for someone was in a town, that way he could ask around. Of course, he figured there may be more than one Roger and he didn't know what this guy even looked like! No matter! He couldn't let such trivial matters keep him from being the hero!

As he trudged through the forest, which seemed to be thinning the further he went, Alfred started wondering again. This time about what sort of world this was, it was kind of like something out of the stories that Arthur used to read to him and Mattie when they were younger. Perhaps he would run into dragons…well, he'd already seen everything else. "Heh…I wonder if Francis and Mattie are worried…I've been gone for the whole night…"

Iggy squirmed a little but didn't say anything; instead, he fiddled with his ears and gazed at the moving ground. It was only moments later when his head snapped up, squirming and wiggling his way out of Alfred's arms, Iggy dropped to the ground and scampered off into the brush.

"Oi!" The blonde shifted the book in hand and chased after the little bunny, the two suddenly burst out of the tree line and came face to face with a small town. Alfred had to pause a moment and look around, "How long as that been there?!"

Iggy merely rolled his eyes and tugged on Alfred's pants leg, he was pointing to the cobble stone road that led into the small town. Getting the hint, Alfred picked Iggy back up and made his way over. The first thing he noticed though upon entering the small town was that everybody was dressed in very outdated clothes. And by out dated, he meant clothes he hadn't seen people wear since he was just a colony. Another thing he noticed was the odd stares he was getting from the citizens. It was like they had never seen anybody like him before; the looks ranged from curious to suspicious.

"I suppose I better start asking around…" the blonde muttered to himself, "This place is like one of those parks, you know, where they re-enact different time periods." Alfred couldn't help but wonder why humans felt the need to bring up past events, even though he was frightfully proud of his past, there were still things he'd rather not be reminded of. Sighing, he let his eyes drift from one person to the next, there were bakers selling bread and other various stands selling vegetables and fruits and fish of sorts. There were people out shopping or simply enjoying the day, it was really nice out once they were out of the forest.

The sun was high in the sky, not a cloud in site, there was a slight breeze but it was far from chilly. In fact, the weather was all around very comfortable. The sights, sounds, and smells were all very nostalgic too, despite being slightly uncomfortable in that respect, Alfred could say that he liked this town. It was then that he spotted a pretty brown haired girl with a few of her friends, she seemed to be entertained by something one of them had said.

This was a good opportunity, she looked to be in a good mood so Alfred took this chance to make his move, "Excuse me, do either of you fine young ladies know where I can find a Roger?"

The smiles on all of their faces had vanished for just a moment, the girls just stared at him as if he had spoken in some sort of foreign language; then, just as quickly as they had frowned, they all started to laugh. Alfred was a little confused, but he kept his smile on his face none the less.

"That's a strange accent you have…" the brown haired girl replied, "I almost wasn't sure what you had said." It was only after she had spoken more clearly that Alfred recognized her accent. He remembered hearing it before around Arthur's house. Perhaps he was just lucky that Arthur's accent wasn't as prominent, or perhaps he just spoke more clearly just for him…he was the United Kingdom after all right?

"Eh, yes…well, have you seen him? I'm kinda in a hurry ya know?" Alfred tried again.

"Sorry dear, I have no idea who you're talking about." She and her friends then turned and quickly walked away, all of them stifling giggles and whispers. As for Alfred, he just glanced down at Iggy before heaving a deep sigh.

"Alright, well…that wasn't very helpful…" he then lifted his head, glasses flashing with all of his determination, "But I won't give up!" The blonde took off down the street, with renewed energy he asked almost everybody he ran into.

The small town itself was a small port town, and as such, there were several ships coming and going from their docks. Most of them were military looking ships; not the large battle ships or carriers like in modern days, no, these were the large sailing ships; their masts a hundred feet high and sails large enough to be mistaken for clouds. Naturally, the flags they flew were various forms of the Union Jack, and then there were the smaller ships that belonged to the richer families that presided in the town.

It had taken Alfred another hour and absolutely no luck whatsoever before he reached this point. Finding the need to take a short break before trying again, seeing as he hadn't asked every man woman and child where he could find Roger, the American was sitting on one of the long docks watching the boats come in and listening to the gulls squawk and cry at each other over discarded fish parts. There was something about all of this that reminded him of those days when he would wait by the docks for Arthur to return from his home.

Iggy, in the mean time, was sitting on his lap and staring intently out at the horizon. His large emerald eyes were slightly narrowed and his hair seemed a little more ruffled than usual. Sure he had to hold on tight to not only Alfred, but his book as well, as the enthusiastic blonde conducted his search, but this was far from a wind blown ruffled look. A tiny frown formed on his lips, as his small hands gripped at Alfred's jacket. A chill had gone up his spine, he didn't want to be here any more…he wanted to get away…but then again…The little bunny suddenly perked up, a sort of small "eep!" escaping him as he did so.

This caught Alfred's attention, cerulean eyes moving down towards the distressed bunny thing, he asked curiously, "What's wrong?"

Iggy; however, just gripped Alfred's jacket with the same death grip the blonde had gotten used to in their first encounter. Concerned, Alfred gave Iggy a gentle pat on the head and asked what was wrong again. This time, Iggy let one hand go, though it seemed to tremble as it pointed out at the horizon.

"Roger…"

"Huh?" Alfred looked up quickly, eyes wide, "Really?! Where!?" a smile had formed on his face as his gaze darted the horizon. But, before he could even so much as spot what it was Iggy was pointing at, there was a sudden explosion only a few yards away from him as one of the ships suddenly lurched and groaned as a large plume of smoke came from its side and it started taking on water. It was only then that Alfred's gaze landed on a smaller plume further out on the water.

It was a large ship, not bulky but more stream lined and painted red with a mermaid motif on the front. Two rows of canons lined the side of the ship, the first row on deck and the second just below, there was another loud explosion as a second canon was fired at the dock, this one whizzing just past where the first had struck, taking out a mast or two before slamming into the small hut that acted as a sort of office.

"Holy shit!" Alfred grabbed Iggy and bolted to his feet, where they were sitting was far from safe; however, he glanced over his shoulder for just a moment to look at the ship a second time just as the entire top row of canons fired. The last thing he remembered seeing before the dock just in front of him suddenly burst up in front of him, throwing both himself and Iggy into the water, was a black flag…

The Jolly Roger…

* * *

Kachow! I've determined that this little arc will probably be four chapters…maybe three depending on how the next chapter goes. But anyway, I giveth you a new chapter and it ends on a cliff hanger XD

D: I swear I don't do that on purpose…it's just whenever I reach a point where I think it's a good stopping point, it almost always turns out to be a cliff hanger =3=. But anyway! That gives you guys more reason to review! Iggy bunny is looking awfully thin D8, he needs reviews! I mean carrots! Yes…carrots! 8D


	13. Chapter 10

Well, this only took forever to come out didn't it? I am very, very, VERY, sorry for the delay. There are good and bad reasons why this is late, but I've hopefully gotten past all of that...though one of them has to do with doing lots and lots of art o3o. I've been drawing...a lot...which reminds me, I have to do two comic pages for this Saturday since I missed last Saturday's DX. But yeah...

* * *

Chapter Ten

It was strange, why did he feel like he was floating? What had happened? The American slowly opened his eyes and was met with a rather painful blur. When he tried to gasp, he got a lung full of water making him twitch and flail about…he was in the water! Then it hit him, they were being attacked by pirates! Freakin' pirates! It was then that he remembered that Iggy had been with him, but before that he needed to breath…

Alfred swam to the surface, which was only a few feet above him, and burst through the surface with a gasp and several sputters before looking around and treading water. Blue eyes darting around the surface of the water for anything that looked like the little bunny, Alfred had noticed that his glasses had a crack in one of the lenses …another thing he really couldn't focus on at that moment. Then, something bumped into his arm, turning swiftly and seeing that it was Iggy's book, "Ah!" Alfred grabbed it quickly before glancing up and seeing a little fuzzy yellow thing floating in the water about ten feet in front of him.

"Iggy!" he called out, but before much more could be said, the American's eyes grew very wide. Boats…life boats…they were heading towards what was left of the dock and inside were at least five or ten very unfriendly looking pirates. The worst of it was that if he wanted to get to Iggy, he'd have to swim directly at them! "Hmmnnn…" well, he was the hero of this little game thing so the choice was obvious! "Hang on little buddy…"

With that said, Alfred discarded the book and took off, it was a good thing he was as athletic as he was, otherwise the he probably wouldn't make it in time. It was clear now that Iggy was unconscious which meant he wouldn't be able to swim out of the way of the boats, and it wasn't really clear if the pirates could see the bunny to try and avoid him. But seeing how they just moved over the charred and splintered planks of what used to be a dock, Alfred doubted that even if they could see Iggy, they probably wouldn't try to avoid him.

Reaching the fallen rabbit, Alfred quickly grabbed him and placed him over his shoulder to keep his head above the water. He'd check if he was breathing when he got to shore…Alfred then started the long swim back towards the beach, with how fast those boats were coming, he'd really have to high tail it if he wanted to beat them. Not that he doubted his abilities for even a moment of course, so he took off, the boats were coming in fast and the sound of gunfire told him that they'd been spotted.

A bullet had whizzed past his head by the time he reached the shore, the boats only a few yards away, Alfred pulled himself out of the water, sopping wet and stumbling. Cursing quietly to himself, he set shifted Iggy over one shoulder while drawing the gun he had chosen from within his coat. With how old it was, he knew it would be silly to try and fire it with how wet it was...but, perhaps he'd be able to scare them off. Pointing the weapon at the attackers, Alfred pulled the trigger. There was an odd sort of tingling sensation before a loud bang erupted from the small firearm. The pirates only ducked seconds after one of their comrades doubled over and fell out of the boat with a splash.

"Wh-what? What just..." Alfred was just as startled by this as the pirates were, but then he remembered what the Fairy King had said, that this gun didn't use normal bullets, but parts of his soul. So, what, did this mean he just gained some experience points or something? Well, no matter, he grinned and quickly fired two more shots, these two didn't hit their target, but proved to slow the enemy down. It was only as the blonde made to turn that he saw five more of those little boats coming from the much larger pirate ship, there were at least eight in each boat, some held more. "Ah, hell..."

The American turned and sprinted towards town, he took refuge in the first alley he came across before dropping down to his knees and setting Iggy down. Gasping for breath, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this achy, but now wasn't the time to worry about that, he'd had worse, he'd live. It was Iggy he was worried about, the little bunny still hadn't come to. Checking for a pulse, he found one but it was faint, leaning forward and listening for any signs of breathing, he didn't find one. "Tch..." Alfred quickly removed his jacket and gloves before picking Iggy back up, shifting so that he was on one knee, he turned the little guy over so and rested him so that his arms and legs were on both sides of his own leg. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed Iggy's back and gave it a slight hit now and then. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but hopefully enough to get his lungs working again.

All of Alfred's attention was on saving Iggy, he had to, he was just a little guy after all. Crystal clear blue eyes were narrowed and intensely focused on the little rabbit's back as if willing his lungs to work, his own breath was held even as water dripped into his face from his drenched hair. "Come on..." he muttered, he could hear the towns people's panicked shouts and screams as they tried to take refuge or run away. The sound of cannon fire could be heard as well as the towns own cannons being fired back. But none of that was important right now, "I said come on!" out of slight frustration, he clenched his hand into a fist and struck the rabbit's back just a little harder than intended.

There was a sudden gasp when Iggy suddenly squirmed and coughed up a bunch of sea water, this was soon followed by a small groan. Alfred, on the other hand, quickly got up and held up the rather disjointed looking rabbit with his usual overzealous behavior revived, "Yahoo! You're alright!" he cheered before giving the little guy a tight hug before the sound of crashes and terrified screams broke the happy moment. Looking up and tucking the gun back into his coat, Alfred held Iggy close before peeking around the alley corner. The pirates had apparently reached the shore and were now flooding into the town. They pillaged and terrified the towns people like any pirate would, he could probably take out a few more of them, but he knew that his main mission was to save Arthur...he had to find his body, mind, and soul or else he'd be lost forever.

It was a difficult choice but the answer was obvious, Alfred set Iggy down so he could pull his jacket back on, he then quickly pocketed his gloves before picking Iggy back up and tucked him securely into his jacket before zipping it up. "Alright little guy, just hang in there." Alfred adjusted the weight before peeking around the corner again. Seeing that the coast was clear he quickly darted out from the alley and made a break for the shore once again. Now that the pirates were busy looting the town, he would be able to nab a boat and row out to the main ship...the first clue was talking about that pirate ship, which meant that the first of the three would be found there!

Iggy in the mean time was clinging to Alfred's shirt, he didn't look all that thrilled about what had happened, he didn't like being soaking wet. On top of that, his book was still missing, he needed his book, he couldn't help but think that the American was an idiot for losing it...of course, he had dropped in the first place so he was just as much at fault. The little rabbit poked his head out of the opening at the top, they were just reaching the shore when three pirates popped out. Apparently they were guarding the boats in case any towns people felt like trying to escape that way.

It happened in a split second, Alfred drew the ancient gun in a flash and with amazing accuracy, shot the three pirates. Though, the after effect left the American breathing a little heavy as a bead of sweat dripped down his temple. "Geez..." he muttered before looking around and keeping the gun at the ready just in case more decided to show up. Just because he acted like an idiot most of the time, it wasn't difficult to forget that he is a superpower and as such is a very skilled fighter.

Shuffling over to one of the boats, he started to pull out the stakes that acted as anchors for one of the boats. It was then that he had an idea, he went to each of the six boats and shot holes in the bottoms, save for the last one which would be the one he'd use. By now he was short of breath and his arms and legs felt like jello. "H-hey, little guy...you know, using this gun is leaving me a little wonky...wouldn't happen to know why would ya?"

Iggy just turned and stared up at Alfred, of course he knew, but he didn't say. Instead, he turned his gaze towards something else. "Hm?"

"Aye, what do we have here? Some sneaky little devil sabotaging and trying to steal my long boats?"

Alfred froze, eyes widened slightly. Spinning around, he came nearly face to face with none other than Arthur! What seemed a little strange was that he didn't have to look down when staring at him, on top of that, he was clad in a long red coat decorated with gold embroidered edges. Well, the coat itself looked extremely expensive, but under it was a simple white tunic and sinfully tight looking cotton trousers. On his feet he wore leather boots which came up to just below his knees and belts, there were at least three of them, a large one around his waist and two smaller ones that hung more loosely around his hips. Then, to top off the whole wardrobe, was a rather gaudy pirate hat...sort of like the ones from that one pirate movie. "Arthur!"

"Ah! So you've heard of me! Then you should know," said Arthur had drawn a saber from one of the belts and pointed it directly at Alfred's throat, "You've earned yourself a one way ticket to Davy Jones Locker."

Had this not been such a difficult situation, Alfred probably would have laughed his head off at hearing the normally prompt and proper Arthur talking like this. Though, now that he thought about it, he remembered Francis saying something about how Arthur used to be a hooligan and a punk. Perhaps this was what he was talking about! No matter, without really thinking it through, Alfred moved swiftly and knocked the saber away with the gun before pointing it at the pirate.

"Sorry, but I can't die yet...I gotta save your life...ya know, be your hero and all." he smirked. Though, the next thing he knew, he was hitting the sand and the world was going dark.

* * *

Nyohoho, I'm so evil . I make you guys wait so long and then end it on a cliff hanger. /shot

Anyway! There ya go!


	14. Chapter 11

Ohai!

I really don't have a reasonable explanation for why this took FOREVER, but it's out now OTL. I would like to say that I have not forgotten about all of my stories and that I am super, super, SUPER sorry for how long it's been taking. I will work on chapters and post them when I can.

Again I'm really sorry for it's lateness.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Sitting in his office and looking over some charts and maps, the pirate captain had a thoughtful smile on his face. His encounter with Alfred was certainly an odd yet interesting one, while he did agree with himself on the fact that the American did look oddly familiar, but that alone wasn't enough to convince him of anything. Sighing, he leaned back in his large mahogany chair and peered out the small circle window to his right. They would be heading back out to sea in a few days, he would have to figure out what to do with his captive before then. In the mean time, his emerald green eyes drifted over towards his other captive.

Iggy was sitting on the large bed in the corner, he was bound, gagged, and blindfolded. Smile fading from his features, Arthur got to his feet and walked over before taking a seat next to the little rabbit. Reaching out, he removed the blindfold first and fixed the little guys ears, which were a little lopsided and cockeyed.

"You know, I find it rather strange that someone like you is hanging around a wanker like that." he said simply, "Where does he get off saying that he wants to rescue me? Hm? Has something happened?" he traced a finger down the side of Iggy's cheek, smirking slightly at the twitch and attempt to draw away the other displayed.

Iggy on the other hand just glared at the pirate before looking away in a huff. It wasn't the answer he wanted, but it wasn't unexpected. Arthur just sighed and shook his head before grabbing Iggy by the front of his shirt and pulling him up. Leering into the rabbits eyes, a rather sinister grin had spread across the pirates face.

"Don't give me that now," he hissed, "Your little silent act is getting a little old, I don't know what sort of deal you have going on with that dolt but I will make you speak." and with that he drew a pistol from within his coat and pointed it at Iggy's forehead.

Down in the brig, Alfred groaned, he was bound to a post and gagged. His head was hanging to one side as he groggily started to stir. Having been knocked out, his vision was a little blurry, though upon further recovery he discovered that the blurriness was also due to the fact that his glasses were missing. Silently cursing to himself, Alfred shook his head and squinted in an attempt to see where he was. While he could make out shapes and most of his surroundings, everything just looked fuzzy. At least there was nobody around, this meant he could get to work trying to escape, and judging by what the was feeling, he was tied up with rope.

Squirming and pulling his wrists in attempt to loosen the ropes that bound them, the first thing he was going to do once he was out was look for Iggy. He still couldn't believe that Arthur could do this too him! Well, he was talking about a pirate here, but really...it was Arthur! Pausing in his efforts to pout slightly, the ropes were proving to be a bit more of a formidable opponent than he had expected. Heaving a heavy sigh he tried sifting his legs in so that he could kneel and with some luck and a little extra strength push himself to his feet.

With a little shimmying involved, he did manage that much, of course he still had his wrists bound but at least now he could work a little more comfortably.

"Hey."

Alfred froze, eyes darting up when he heard a voice addressing him. Mumbling a curse, though it was stiff led by the gag, he'd been caught! Now what? The blonde slowly turned his gaze and attempted to scan the room.

"The window you dolt." the voice sounded slightly irked, but Alfred looked towards the window never the less. Squinting, he could make out a face looking through the small circle like window, he couldn't really tell who's face it was, but it certainly didn't seem like a pirate face!

"Don't give me that look, at least not when you're tied up like that," there was a little flash, or at least what looked like a flash, Alfred could only blink before there was a person standing in front of him, "Look at the mess you're in..."

"Artmo-fger?"

"What?" The Britannia Angel glaced up, "Oh, right, right," he noticed the gag but did nothing to remove it, "Sorry, can't have you giving away that I'm here." the angel glanced around once before returning his gaze to Alfred, "Listen, I came to tell you that you can't let that...man...get away, alright? I'm sure Iggy has already indicated that he's one of the three pieces right?"

Alfred quirked an eyebrow, well, he actually hadn't known for sure. The way he figured was that anybody who looked like Arthur was one of the pieces...it made sense right? And if that's the case than Iggy and this guy had to be the other pieces! However, the Britannia angel just waved his hand dismissively, "You have to be careful around this guy ok, he's tricky..." then something seemed to catch his attention. Looking around, a slightly concerned look forming on his face, he quickly turned back to Alfred, "Where is he? Where's Iggy?"

Alfred, who'd been stuck having to listen this whole time, half rolled his eyes before shrugging his shoulders. This response earned him a look from the angel that made him bite down on the gag a little.

"Y-You don't know? Wait...you didn't let HIM take him did you?" the angel had already taken out his wand, though where from Alfred really tried not to fathom, and gave it a flick. The knot in the rope loosened and then came undone, allowing Alfred to pull his hands free as well as remove the gag.

"Look buddy, he knocked me out so I have no idea what happened to the little guy." he rubbed his wrists a little and then the back of his head, "Besides, if that pirate Arthur does have him, it's not like he's going to kill him right?"

The Britannia Angel just smacked his forehead, "Where do you get off assuming that?" he then shook his head, "But that's the least of our worries, does he have the book too?"

"Book?" Alfred thought a moment, "No, I don't think he does..."

"Good, now listen, you leave finding Iggy up to me, you just focus on stopping the captain." not giving the American time to respond, the Britannia Angel had moved over to the door and peeked out. There was a pirate standing guard, he looked like an idiot which was good for them, holding up his wand he tried cursing him...though it didn't seem to work very well and resulted in his nose growing rather large. Naturally the guy was surprised, but like Alfred, he wasn't given time to properly respond before being struck over the head.

"Your spells don't usually work so well do they?" Alfred commented while stepping out of the room. This statement earned him a rather indignant glare from the angel but nothing else. Instead, the two nodded their understanding and parted ways, they both figured they'd meet up on deck before making their escape.

"Tch...stubborn as always..." Arthur tossed the rather battered looking rabbit onto the floor before walking over to his desk once more. Reaching into one of the drawers, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his hands of the small traces of blood that stained them. "Now, you're going to tell me what the King is planning...what's going on?"

Iggy squirmed and groaned, coughing a little, he rolled over onto his side and stared up at the pirate through slightly squinted eyes. He then glanced away to scan the room, he was looking for his book but it didn't appear to be here. As reassuring as that was, it was still a problem, he then returned his large emerald eyes to the pirate captain. Getting an expectant stare, the rabbit squirmed some more before looking away once again, nibbling on his bottom lip he shook his head.

"No? Are you sure?"

Iggy kept his gaze elsewhere.

"Then I guess I'm through with you..." leering down at the other, a dangerous grin spreading across his face while reaching into his coat once more. Iggy shifted and turned to look up at Arthur, wide green eyes narrowing just slightly.

"Mon cher, I'm sure they're both fine." the Frenchman replied in hopes of providing some reassurance to the distressed Canadian. Francis and Matthew were wondering in the forest that made up a good ninety percent of Arthurs' backyard. Matthew stopped and sighed, running his fingers through his light strawberry blonde hair. He didn't look entirely convinced, things seemed to be getting worse, Arthurs' house had started falling apart, vines were creeping further up the walls and any color or life it once had was now dull and muted.

"I just don't understand, where could they have gone, eh?" Ever since Alfred ran after little Iggy, the two had been missing for several hours, on top of that, there were no signs of where they could have gone. Knowing Alfred, he was probably lost, and with how small Iggy was a large animal could have mistaken him for a real rabbit and... "We have to keep looking." he started walking again.

Francis on the other hand just shook his head, as much as he hated seeing his cute son so worried and distressed, he too couldn't help but feel the drive to keep going. Arthur was a pest and a punk and a hooligan, but they were rivals and if he died or disappeared then who would he have to poke fun at? It was at that moment that something caught the Frenchman's attention, it was a ring of red, white spotted mushrooms. Blinking and staring for a moment, this seemed...familiar.

"Ah~! Matthieu, come and look at this."

Matthew had turned when he heard his name and the walked over to see what the other was talking about. Looking down and seeing the circle of mushrooms he quirked an eyebrow, he could recall seeing these every now and then at his house and even at Alfred's.

"It's a fairy circle..." Francis then said when Matthew remained silent, "You don't think it was fairies that got them do you?" he then added with a slight grin, "We know how clumsy Alfred is, he could have stepped in one of these and then kidnapped by little fairy folk."

Bristling slightly at that, Matthew gave his father figure a rather indignant look before shaking his head. That was crazy, Alfred wouldn't allow himself to be kidnapped, especially by fairies. In fact, Alfred didn't even believe in fairies...sure, he personally was a little skeptical but wasn't against the idea. Nibbling on his bottom lip, could he have been kidnapped by faries? Then what about Iggy?

"You know, everything that's happened...it does seem a little out of the ordinary. Like, something only the supernatural can explain." Francis then continued. The two just looked at one another before glancing back down at the fairy circle. If it was a force beyond their control that was causing all of this, then there really wasn't anything they could do. This thought didn't sit well with either of them, but more so with Matthew.

"W-We should keep looking...just in case...you know..."

"Oui..."

Casting one last look down at the ring, the two stepped around it and continued their search. Even with this new theory, they would no doubt keep it just between them. Informing the other nations would only cause more trouble, they would let them assume what they would for now. They would continue searching but if Alfred and Iggy can't be found after a few days, they would bring the matter up.


End file.
